In der Hand des Feindes
by hyndara71
Summary: AU zu 1.08 Game Ogre! Nachdem Juliette, statt Oleg Stark mit dem kochenden Wasser anzugreifen, das Haus verlassen hat, findet Nick sich plötzlich als Geisel des Siegbarste wieder. Um ihn zu retten müssen sein Partner Hank Griffin und sein Wesenfreund Monroe zusammenarbeiten ... Nick-Whump! Torture
1. Verschleppt

**Disclaimer:** _Grimm_ gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix.

**A/N:** Ein kleiner, zugegeben fieser Gedankengang zum Thema „was wäre wenn". Eine AU zu 1.08 Game Ogre. Was wäre wenn Juliette tatsächlich, wie Nick es ihr gesagt hatte, das Haus verlassen hätte anstatt in die Küche zu rennen? Ich ignoriere hier, daß Oleg Nick als Grimm erkannt hat – zunächst!

**Zeit:** Innerhalb 1.08 Game Ogre, allerdings AU

* * *

Alles war verschwommen, als Nick wieder zu sich kam. Er brauchte einen Moment, ehe er begriff, daß Blut wohl in seine Augen gelaufen war und nun seine Sicht verschleierte. Er hustete, verzog daraufhin sofort das Gesicht vor Schmerz und versuchte sich zu orientieren.

Wohnzimmer, er war noch immer im Wohnzimmer.

Er hustete wieder und spuckte schließlich einen Blutklumpen aus, während er sich mühsam herumrollte.

Jeder Knochen in seinem Leib schien zu schmerzen, und offensichtlich nicht nur die Knochen. Seinen linken Arm konnte er gar nicht bewegen, den rechten nur mühsam. Sein Kopf schmerzte, das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und ihm war noch immer schwindlig.

Mühsam setzte er sich auf, hielt den Kopf gesenkt und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das verschobene Sofa.

Nur allmählich kamen ihm die letzten Ereignisse wieder in den Sinn: Oleg Stark, der durch das Eßzimmerfenster brach und ihn angriff. Er selbst, der sich nicht gegen den so viel größeren und kräftigeren Mann verteidigen konnte. Seine Waffe, die irgendwo in den Trümmern der Einrichtung liegen mußte. Und … Juliette!

Nick hob ruckhaft den Kopf und mußte wieder blinzeln.

„Juliette ..." keuchte er, versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, doch seine Knie waren zu weich. Er sank auf den Boden zurück und kämpfte gegen den Brechreiz. Da hörte er die Schritte.

Nicht Juliettes leichte Schritte, die er überall wiedererkannt hätte, nein. Schwere Schritte von schweren Arbeitsstiefeln.

Nick schluckte.

Stark war noch immer hier. Und wenn der Riese, oder was immer er auch sein mochte, noch in seinem Haus war, war er, Nick, noch immer in akuter Gefahr. Er brauchte etwas, womit er sich verteidigen konnte.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder, sein Blick irrte suchend über die Trümmer des Mobiliars, der Scherben, der umgeworfenen gerahmten Fotos auf der Suche nach seiner Waffe. Dabei sah er Stark, wie der einfach die Kordel eines der Vorhänge im Wohnzimmer herunterriß.

Nick schluckte wieder, mühsam beugte er sich vor und versuchte, wenn er schon nicht aufstehen konnte, so doch zumindest irgendwo in Sicherheit zu kriechen.

Er mußte von Stark weg! Am besten gestern und am besten ans andere Ende des Kontinents. Solange er in einem Haus mit dem Ausbrecher war war die Gefahr groß, daß dieser ihn schließlich doch erkennen würde. Nick hatte die drei anderen Leichen gesehen, die Oleg Stark auf seinem Rachefeldzug hinterlassen hatte. Er hatte kein Verlangen danach, die Nummer vier zu werden.

Doch weit kam er nicht, ehe die große Hand des gewaltigen Mannes ihn im Nacken packte und hochriß.

Nick ächzte vor Schmerz und wand sich in dem festen Griff, was Stark allerdings so gar nicht zu stören schien.

Deutlich sanfter als bisher, dennoch immer noch voller zerstörerischer Kraft warf er den kleineren Nick aufs Sofa und beugte sich über ihn.

Nick fühlte, wie die Tasche für seine Handschellen geöffnet wurde.

„Scheiße!" ächzte er und versuchte sich irgendwie wegzuwinden. Doch Stark war genau das für Nick: zu stark!

Er fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, daß sich irgendwie gegen einen Erwachsenen zur Wehr setzen mußte. Da sein linker Arm ihm ohnehin nicht mehr gehorchen wollte, war es für Stark ein leichtes, seine Rechte zu greifen und auf den Arm auf den Rücken zu verdrehen, bis Nick glaubte, auch dieser Arm werde ausgekugelt. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte er, während er das kalte Metall an seinem Handgelenk fühlte. Mit einem metallischen Ratschen rastete das Schloß der Schelle ein und Nicks Hände waren auf seinen Rücken gefesselt.

Stark riß ihn wieder auf die Füße und schleppte ihn in Richtung Haustür.

Was hatte er mit ihm vor?

Nicks Herz krampfte sich zusammen vor Angst. Es war wirklich das erste Mal, sowohl seit er Polizist geworden war und erst recht, seit seine Grimmkräfte erwacht waren, daß er um sein Leben fürchtete.

Hätte er sich doch an Monroe gewandt! Vermutlich wußte der Blutbad wesentlich besser als er, was das hier für ein Wesen war und wie man es bekämpfte.

Stark schleppte ihn einfach aus dem Haus hinaus.

Nick hatte erwartet, daß er beginnen würde wie am Spieß zu brüllen, hatte er einmal die Schwelle überschritten. Aber er konnte nicht. Nicht nur, daß er kaum genug Luft zum Atmen hatte, er fürchtete wirklich um die Nachbarn und daß Stark am Ende noch Amok laufen würde.

Der gewaltige Mann schleppte ihm zu einem Pickup, riß die Beifahrertür auf und drängte Nick in den Wagen, allerdings nicht auf den Beifahrersitz. Sondern in den Fußraum. Alles Winden und sich Wehren brachte dem Grimm nichts, er wurde mehr oder weniger in den Wagen geworfen. Dann nahm Stark sich die Zeit und fesselte Nicks Knöchel mit der abgerissenen Kordel, holte schließlich noch einen von Juliette Schals aus einer Jackentasche und verband Nick damit die Augen.

Der junge Grimm hörte, wie sich die Beifahrertür schloß. Immer noch mit den Schmerzen kämpfend versuchte er sein Handy zu erreichen, daß, wie immer, in seiner Hosentasche steckte. Da hörte er die Fahrertür und fühlte, wie die andere Seite des Wagens sich neigte, als Stark einstieg. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte Nicks Atem sich, sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Rippen.

Was hatte Stark mit ihm vor? Wohin brachte er ihn?

Der Motor sprang an, dann fühlte Nick einen deutlichen Ruck, als der Pickup losfuhr.

„Was … was wollen Sie von mir?" flüsterte er endlich heiser und kurzatmig.

„Klappe!" kam sofort die Antwort. „Sei still, dann passiert dir erst einmal nichts."

Nick biß sich auf die Lippen.

Juliette. Wo war sie?

Er erinnerte sich, daß sie ihn gerufen hatte, er erinnerte sich auch daran, daß er ihr befahl zu verschwinden, damit Stark sie nicht auch noch in die Finger bekam. Aber dann … ?

Nick war es, als habe Juliette sofort das Haus verlassen. Das einzige, woran er sich wirklich noch erinnerte war die Unterseite von Starks Stiefel, die auf sein Gesicht niedersauste.

Er mußte das Bewußtsein verloren haben nach dem Tritt. Würde erklären, warum er auf dem Boden aufgewacht war vor ein paar Minuten.

Aber was war dazwischen passiert? War Stark Juliette nach? Hatte er sie getötet? War sie entkommen?

Und das wichtigste im Moment: hatte Stark ihn als das erkannt, was er war? Stark hatte vor ihm sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt, das bedeutete üblicherweise, daß er ihn umgekehrt als Grimm erkannt haben sollte. Nick war sich aber nicht sicher. Alles war so schnell gegangen ...

Sein Handy sprang an. Nick zuckte zusammen, als es plötzlich losklingelte.

Konnte er es wagen? Würde er überhaupt an das Gerät herankommen?

Der Pickup wurde angehalten. Nick kroch tiefer in das Fußabteil hinein, fühlte sich aber gleich an den Haaren wieder unter dem Handschuhfach hervorgezogen. Grobe Hände tasteten über seine Jeans, dann zog Stark das iPhone aus seiner Tasche. Das Klingeln verstummte.

Mit einem unverständlichen Grummeln fuhr Stark wieder los, und Nick fühlte, wie die Hoffnung in ihm sterben wollte …

* * *

Monroe legte sein Telefon zur Seite und runzelte die Stirn.

Komisch, er hatte eigentlich geglaubt, daß Nick sich wegen weiterer Details zur Geschichte der Uhr melden oder zumindest auf ein Bier vorbeikommen würde, um ihn auf den Laufenden zu halten. Als beides nicht passierte hatte er kurzentschlossen die Nummer des Grimms gewählt. Der Ruf war durchgekommen. Es hatte mehrmals geklingelt, ehe die Leitung dann plötzlich auf Mailbox umschaltete.

Monroe wußte nicht warum, aber er hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Ein paar Nachforschungen hatten ergeben, daß es heute im Laufe des Tages einige unschöne Zwischenfälle gegeben hatte in der Menschen- wie in der Wesenwelt. Monroe hatte, als er einkaufen gegangen war, gehört, daß sich ein Oger in Portland herumtreiben sollte. Ein Oger und ein Grimm in der gleichen Stadt, dazu wohl einige Leichen, keine gute Mischung.

Monroe war unruhig.

Wenn wirklich ein Siegbarste Portland unsicher machte, wie er gehört hatte, dann wollte er besser nicht in Nicks Haut stecken. Früher oder später würden die beiden sich notgedrungen gegenüberstehen, dafür sorgte schon allein Nicks Job als Polizist.

Monroe betrachtete nachdenklich sein Handy, sein sorgsam bereitetes Abendessen nahm er gar nicht wahr.

Schließlich entschloß er sich. Er hatte schon vor einer Weile herausgefunden, wo der frischgebackene Grimm wohnte. Also würde er sich dort einmal umsehen.

Monroe schaltete das iPod aus, stand auf, ließ den Teller und das Weinglas unangerührt und schnappte sich statt dessen Jacke und Autoschlüssel.

Kurz darauf dann tuckerte er in seinem altten VW-Käfer die Straßen hinunter auf dem Weg zu Nicks Haus.

Kaum war er schließlich in die Lane eingebogen, in der das Haus stand, fielen ihm die ganzen blinkenden Lichter vor einem der Häuser auf.

Monroes Herz wollte stehenbleiben, als er die Hausnummer erkannte. Das war Nicks Haus!

Der Blutbad hielt den Käfer an und starrte die Einfahrt hinauf. Was er von hieraus sehen konnte sah auch wie ein Schlachtfeld. Die Haustür hing schief in den Angeln, der Blick auf den Raum dahinter lag frei und Monroe konnte einen umgestürzten Tisch sehen.

Er brauchte Gewißheit und kurbelte das Fenster herunter, streckte seine Nase heraus und nahm einen tiefen Zug Abendluft.

Unverkennbar Grimmduft. Nicks Eigengeruch war für ihn so deutlich lesbar, daß er sich wieder einmal wunderte, warum die doch reiche Wesengemeinde Portlands nicht schon komplett über den Neuzugang informiert war.

Aber da waren noch andere Gerüche in der Luft. Ein schwerer Duft schien direkt mit Nicks zusammenzuhängen. Einen Geruch, wie Monroe ihn nur einmal wahrgenommen hatte in seinem Leben. Als er selbst noch ein Kind gewesen war und dieser Siegbarste den Vater seines besten Freundes zu Tode prügelte in dessen eigener Garage.

„Bitte fahren Sie weiter, Mister. Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen", riß eine ihm fremde Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Monroe blickte auf und blinzelte, als er direkt in den Strahl einer Taschenlampe sah. „Könnten Sie das Licht runternehmen?" fragte er, seine Augen mit einer Hand schützend.

„Das ist doch ..." hörte er eine andere, ihm bekannte Stimme, eilige Schritte näherten sich ihm. Als er endlich wieder aufsah, sah er zum einen einen ihm unbekannten Asiaten in Polizeiuniform und der besagten Taschenlampe in der Hand bei seinem Wagen stehen, neben ihm aber … Hank Griffin, Nicks Partner.

„Detective Griffin", begrüßte Monroe den Afroamerikaner.

„Was machen Sie hier?" verlangte der sofort zu wissen.

„Ich äh ..." Monroe sah zum Haus hinauf, in dessen Inneren gerade eine hochgewachsene Gestalt mit auffälligem Profil verschwand. „Ich wollte eigentlich Nick die Informationen über die Uhr zukommen lassen. Nur für den Fall", erklärte er dann. „Wissen Sie, ich habe noch einiges mehr herausgefunden."

Griffin stützte sich mit einer Hand am Fensterrahmen des Käfers ab. „Nick ist nicht hier", sagte er schließlich ernst.

Monroe sah wieder zum Haus „Was ist passiert?" fragte er.

In Griffins Gesicht arbeitete es. „Sieht aus, als habe unser Verdächtiger zugeschlagen. Nicks Lebensgefährtin hat von einem der Nachbarn aus den Notruf angerufen. Die Zeit allerdings hat der Verdächtige dann wohl genutzt, um Nick zu entführen", erklärte er schließlich.

Monroe sah nicht zum ersten Mal, wenn jemand etwas sehr persönlich nahm. Und dieser Hank Griffin nahm gerade etwas sehr persönlich.

„Warum sollte jemand Nick entführen?" fragte er.

Griffins Augen wurden hart. „Um sich an mir zu rächen!" stieß er hervor. Irgendetwas riß ihn in die Gegenwart zurück und er richtete sich auf. „Es wäre besser, wenn Sie jetzt wieder fahren, Mr. Monroe. Die Informationen können Sie auch mir geben."

Monroes Blick glitt wieder zum Haus hinauf.

Wenn der Geruch des Siegbarste bedeutete, daß der Verdächtige von Nick und Griffin eben dieser Siegbarste war, dann war Nick in akuter Lebensgefahr!


	2. Der Anruf

Erste Vögel zwitscherten, als Stark endlich den Pickup parkte. An der letzten Ausfahrt hatte sein Entführer ihn aus dem Fußraum auf den Beifahrersitz gezerrt, vermutlich, weil die Straße, die folgte, nicht befestigt gewesen war. Nick war so schon ordentlich durchgeschüttelt worden, wie es ihm im Fußraum ergangen wäre wagte er sich gar nicht vorzustellen.

Stark hatte zweimal gehalten auf dem Weg hierher, wo auch immer hier war. Beim zweiten Mal hatte er definitiv getankt, was Nick schon allein der typische Geruch von Tankstellen verraten hatte. Beim ersten Mal dagegen … war Starks Faust einmal mehr in Nicks Gesicht gelandet und hatte den Grimm für eine unbestimmte Zeit ausgeknockt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Entführer getan oder wie lange er dazu gebraucht hatte.

„Wir sind da", meldete Stark jetzt und löste den Schal von Nicks Augen.

Der junge Grimm blinzelte und schluckte mehrmals, ehe er sich sicher genug fühlte einen Blick aus dem Wagen zu werfen.

Bäume. Nick wandte den Kopf während Stark ausstieg. Noch mehr Bäume. Als er schließlich zur Fahrerseite hinübersah entdeckte Nick ein altes Blockhaus.

Die Beifahrertür wurde geöffnet, Stark zerrte an ihm, bis er in der offensichtlich richtigen Position war und zerriß die Kordel, mit der Nicks Knöchel gefesselt gewesen waren. Dann packte er den jungen Mann und beförderte ihn wenig sanft aus dem Pickup heraus, hielt ihn im festen Griff, während er mit der anderen Hand eine große Papiertüte vom Laderaum holte.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?" fragte Nick endlich wieder.

„Klappe!" befahl Stark und zerrte ihn mit sich den Weg zum Blockhaus hinauf.

Der Pfad war halb zugewachsen und von altem Laub bedeckt. Das Haus selbst, eher eine Hütte, wirkte verlassen. Holzläden vor den Fenstern, Moos auf den schweren Stämmen, aus denen das Gebäude gefertigt worden war. Eine alte Gartenbank lag, in sich zusammengefallen, neben der Tür, an der ein altes, rostiges Schloß angebracht war.

Hatte nicht etwas über eine Jagdhütte in einer der Akten gestanden, die Nick gestern gewälzt hatte? Er war sich nicht ganz sicher.

Stark hielt sich nicht groß mit dem verrosteten Schloß auf sondern trat einmal zu, woraufhin die Tür aufsprang. Er zerrte Nick über die Schwelle in das dunkle Innere und stieß den jungen Mann in der entferntesten Ecke unsanft zu Boden.

„Liegenbleiben!" befahl er und wandte sich ab.

Nick leckte sich die Lippen und setzte sich auf, die Beine angewinkelt. Angestrengt versuchte er das Dunkel mit den Augen zu durchdringen, während Stark die Hütte wieder verließ. Nick lauschte den sich entfernenden Schritten.

Sollte er es wagen? Noch konnte er zumindest laufen. Wer wußte, was Stark mit ihm anstellen würde jetzt, da er ihn fortgebracht hatte aus der Zivilisation mitten in den Wald hinein.

Das war das Problem bei dem ganzen. Dank der Augenbinde hatte Nick keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand. Sie konnten nur auf Rufweite von Portland entfernt sein oder auf dem halben Weg nach Seattle, er wußte es nicht. Den Wald draußen kannte er nicht. Zudem bestand die Aussicht, daß, sollte sein Fluchtversuch scheitern, er diesen bitter würde bereuen müssen.

So grausam es für ihn selbst auch klang, im Moment war er vermutlich hier am sichersten, solange er sich nicht wehrte. Er hatte keinen Streit mit Stark. Vermutlich wollte der ihn gegen Hank austauschen und das bedeutete hoffentlich, daß die Prügel, die er zu Hause bezogen hatte, die letzten sein würden.

Stark kam zurück, ein Seil über die eine Schulter geschlungen und eine Petroleumlampe in der anderen Hand, die er bei der Tür entzündete.

Der Raum, die Hütte besaß wirklich nur einen Raum, war weitestgehend leer und alles andere als sauber, wie jetzt im gedämmten Licht der Lampe zu sehen war. Nick hockte neben einem Kamin, der offensichtlich gleichzeitig als Herd diente. Die Einrichtung war spärlich und bestand aus einem Tisch, drei Stühlen, einer niedrigen Kommode und einem sehr unbequem aussehenden Bett.

Stark setzte die Lampe auf dem Tisch ab, schwang sich das Seil von der Schulter und schnitt mit einem Messer ein Stück davon ab, ehe er sich Nick wieder näherte.

Der wich unwillkürlich zurück und drückte sich gegen die Wand.

Stark sank vor ihm auf ein Knie nieder, packte den jungen Grimm und band erneut dessen Knöchel zusammen.

„Bitte", flüsterte Nick heiser, „ich denke, wir können das ganze schnell beenden. Lassen Sie mich Hank anrufen. Darum geht es Ihnen doch, oder?"

Stark blickte auf und knurrte wieder. „Ich sagte Klappe halten!" Er beugte sich vor und zog Juliettes Schal, der bis jetzt um Nicks Hals gewunden gewesen war, hoch und knbelte ihn damit. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging zum Tisch zurück.

Nick beobachtete, wie er begann, die Tüte auszuräumen. Wasserflaschen, Bierdosen und einige Konserven. Offensichtlich plante Stark einen längeren Aufenthalt, was dem jungen Grimm so gar nicht behagte.

Stark räumte die Lebensmittel in die Kommode bis auf eine Dose Bier. Die öffnete er, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich darauf nieder, Nick genau betrachtend und einen Schluck nehmend.

Der Grimm versuchte sich, so gut wie möglich, in den Schatten zu drängen, damit Stark ihn nicht doch erkannte.

„Bist der Partner von Griffin, oder?" wandte der sich schließlich an ihn. „Hab dich mit ihm zusammen gesehen gestern."

Nick nickte.

Stark zog sein iPhone aus der Jackentasche und betrachtete es erst einmal von allen Seiten, ehe er es aktivierte.

Nick beobachtete, wie sein Entführer offensichtlich die verschiedenen Funktionen des Handys aufrief, bis er schließlich das gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Er richtete die Kameralinse auf den Grimm und … das eingebaute Blitzlicht flammte auf und blendete den Gefangenen.

Als seine Netzhaut wieder aufnahmebereit war, stand Stark schon über ihm und zerrte ihn auf die Beine.

„Du wirst jetzt Griffin anrufen" befahl der Riese ihn, ihn weiter am Kragen haltend und leicht schüttelnd, und du wirst ihm folgendes sagen … Wort für Wort!"

Nicks Augen weiteten sich, als Stark ihm vorsprach, was er sagen sollte.

* * *

Hank war wieder auf dem Revier und wartete auf den Bericht der Spurensicherung. Ihm war immer noch übel, wenn er an den Anblick des Hauses dachte. Er wagte gar nicht sich vorzustellen, wie es Nick wohl jetzt ergehen mußte. Er konnte nur darauf hoffen, daß sein Partner noch lebte und hoffentlich auch am Leben bleiben würde.

Juliette war mit einem Schock ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden. Die Arme war komplett durch den Wind gewesen, als Hank hatte mit ihr reden wollen. Er verstand das, Himmel, und wie er verstand!

Er blickte kurz hinüber zum Büro des Captains. Auch Renard war noch wach, ebenso Wu und die halbe gestrige Schicht.

Einer der ihren war verschwunden, noch dazu ein beliebter Kollege. Das bedeutete, jeder tat seinen Teil bei der Suche, und vielleicht noch ein bißchen mehr. Keiner wollte zurückstehen.

In diesem Moment klingelte Hanks Handy. Stirnrunzelnd zog der Detective das Gerät aus seiner Tasche und erstarrte, als er die vier Buchstaben sah, die über dem „Accept"-Button blinkten: Nick!

Hank winkte Wu herbei und zeigte auf die Anzeige. Der Sergeant verstand und lief los, so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen.

Hank wiederum … atmete einige Male tief ein, ehe er schließlich den Button betätigte. „Wo bist du?" fragte er sofort.

Nicks Stimme klang gepreßt und heiser, als er sprach. Keine Antwort auf die Frage, wie denn auch, vermutlich stand Stark mit geballter Faust über ihm, während er anrief.

„Du schuldest Stark fünf Jahre, Hank. Jetzt gibt er dir fünf Tage. Am Ende dieser fünf Tage … bin ich tot. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Wie geht es dir, Kumpel?" fragte Hank in der Hoffnung, Nick werde wider Erwarten doch noch irgendetwas anderes sagen können. Etwas, was ihnen bei der Suche nach ihm helfen konnte.

„Fünf Tage für fünf Jahre, Hank", wiederholte Nicks Stimme, dann knackte es in der Leitung.

Hank nahm sich wie betäubt das Mobiltelefon vom Ohr und starrte vor sich hin. Als das Handy erneut zum Leben erwachte, schrak er zusammen. Die Anzeige für eine eingehende MMS leuchtete auf.

Hank schluckte, dann öffnete er die MMS und starrte auf ein Foto seines Partners, gefesselt und geknebelt auf dem Boden vor einer Holzwand sitzend.

„Was war los?"

Hank starrte das Foto an. Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Nicks Gesicht war blutig und stellenweise verfärbt von den Schlägen, die ihn getroffen hatten. Seine Augen schrien in purer Panik.

„Hank?"

Eine Hand berührte seine Schulter und ließ ihn fast aufspringen, ehe er begriff, daß Renard aus seinem Büro gekommen war. Wu stand neben dem Captain und schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Anruf war zu kurz", meldete der Sergeant.

Hank legte das aktivierte Handy auf seinen Schreibtisch, daß beide das Foto sehen konnten, das Stark ihnen geschickt hatte.

„Er lebt noch, das ist gut", wandte Renard sich an ihn.

Hank blickte auf. „Wenn wir ihn nicht finden, wird er in fünf Tagen tot sein!"

* * *

Fünf Tage …

Nick saß wieder neben dem Kamin, wenn auch jetzt nicht mehr geknebelt, und starrte vor sich hin.

Fünf Tage.

Es war eigenartig zu wissen, wann das eigene Leben enden würde und dennoch noch irgendwo tief in sich die Hoffnung zu hegen, daß man am Ende doch nicht sterben würde. Nick wünschte sich nichts mehr als daß er genug Mut aufgebracht hätte, um Hank irgendetwas mitzuteilen über seinen Aufenthaltsort. Er wußte, vermutlich war versucht worden, sein Handy zu triangulieren. Nur, Stark schien das auch zu wissen. Nachdem der nämlich noch irgendetwas getan hatte, nahm er schließlich das Akku aus dem Gerät. Das iPhone lag jetzt unbrauchbar auf dem Fenstersims, der dem Tisch am nächsten war. Den Akku hatte Stark eingesteckt. Das hieß, selbst wenn Nick irgendwie loskommen könnte, könnte er keine Hilfe rufen.

Stark war mittlerweile damit beschäftigt, den Riegel auszutauschen. Für eine Weile hatte Nick ihn dabei beobachtet, doch irgendwann hatte er das Interesse verloren.

Fünf Tage waren eine lange Zeit zum Sterben, ging ihm auf. Viel zu lange als daß Stark es ihm einfach machen würde. Was also hatte er vor mit ihm?

Nick war sich ziemlich sicher, daß er nicht wissen wollte, was der Riese (oder was auch immer) für ihn geplant hatte, aber ebenso sicher, daß er es früher erfahren würde, als ihm lieb war.

Stark hatte offensichtlich seine Arbeit an der Tür beendet und kehrte jetzt zurück ins Innere der Hütte. Den Schraubendreher, den er benutzt hatte, legte er in eine der Schubladen der Kommode zurück.

„Bitte", sagte Nick leise, „ich habe Durst."

Stark musterte er stumm, nickte dann aber. Er holte eine der Wasserflaschen aus der Kommode und öffnete sie, während er zu seinem Gefangenen trat. Er hielt Nick die Flasche an die Lippen und ließ ihn trinken, setzte sie ab und verschloß sie wieder, ehe er sich zu dem Grimm hinunterbeugte und ihn knebelte. Dann packte er ihn unter den Achseln und schleifte ihn zu dem Stuhl hinüber, auf dem er vorhin gesesssen hatte. Nick ließ es zu, daß Stark ihn an den Stuhl fesselte. Tun hätte er ohnehin nichts können, ohne weitere Prügel dafür zu beziehen.

Als der fertig war betrachtete Stark kurz sein Werk und nickte dann befriedigt, ehe er ging.

Nick hörte, wie sich die Tür zur Hütte schloß und der Riegel von außen vorgeschoben wurde.

Fünf Tage …


	3. Am Abgrund

Monroe parkte den Käfer drei Straßen weiter, nur um sicherzugehen, ehe er zurückkehrte zu Nicks Haus. Sorgsam behielt er dabei die Gegend im Auge.

Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war es, von der Polizei verdächtigt zu werden und am Ende noch in einer Zelle zu enden.

Monroe wußte selbst nicht, was ihn trieb. Eigentlich ging ihn das ganze ja nicht wirklich etwas an. Nick war derjenige, der sich in sein ruhiges und beschauliches Leben gedrängt hatte nicht umgekehrt.

Wie aufdringlich dieser Baby-Grimm auch sein mochte, er hatte es nicht verdient, unter den Händen eines Oger zu enden! Soviel Anstand hatte Monroe zumindest – und nebenbei mochte er den jungen Mann aus irgendeinem Grund, den er selbst nicht bestimmen konnte.

Das Haus war leer, kein Streifenwagen, keine Wache. Absperrband an beiden Türen, das wars.

Monroe war überrascht, wie einfach es war, in das Haus zu gelangen. Er hatte mit wesentlich mehr Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gerechnet. Immerhin war Nick hauptberuflich noch immer Polizist und erst in zweiter Linie Grimm.

Monroe trat durch die Reste des Eßzimmerfensters ins Haus, einfach, weil dieses nach hinten hinaus lag und er so von der Straße aus nicht gesehen wurde.

Scherben, zertrümmerte Möbel, umgestoßene Bilder. Ein hübscher Eßtisch!

Monroe betrachtete die zerstörte Einrichtung aufmerksam, holte dann tief Atem und streckte die Nase in die Luft.

Siegbarste, eindeutig! Und, natürlich, Nicks eigener Grimm-Duft.

Monroe seufzte. Wie oft hatte er dem Jungen jetzt schon gesagt, er solle Wolfbane verwenden?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und verzog die Lippen.

„Okay, wonach suche ich eigentlich", murmelte er sich schließlich selbst zu.

Gute Frage! Und leider kannte er die Antwort nicht.

Er suchte irgendetwas, das ihn zu Nick führen konnte. Oder irgendetwas, was ihn zum Oger führen konnte. Oder etwas, mit dem er Nick beschützen und den Oger zerstören konnte, ehe der noch mehr Unheil anrichtete.

Monroe hatte von etwas gehört, das sich „Siegbarste Gift" nannte, ein irreführender Name, war er doch deutsch. Was im Amerikanischen als das gängige Wort für Geschenk gehandelt wurde, bedeutete im Land seiner Vorfahren … eben Gift!

Was auch immer dieses Siegbarste Gift war, es war sehr selten, aber auch so ziemlich die einzige Chance, um den Oger zu erledigen.

Warum er dachte, Nick habe dieses Gift … er wußte es nicht. Allerdings wußte er, daß Nick oft schon mit Teilinformationen bei ihm auftauchte, war das Wesen-Wissen wieder zuviel für ihn. Irgendwoher bezog der Grimm also seine Informationen. Und da Nick Monroes Unterstellung, er habe übernatürliche Grimm-Fähigkeiten, weit von sich gewiesen hatte, mußte er dieses geheimnisvolle Teil-Wissen irgendwo anders herhaben.

Monroe kannte Gerüchte über Marie Kessler, laut denen die Grimm Zeit ihres Leben mit einem silbernen Airstream oder Silverbullet durch die Lande gereist war. Nick selbst hatte ja davon gesprochen, daß das ewige Umziehen ihn irgendwann zu nerven begonnen hatte und er deshalb bei der ersten Gelegenheit zugriff, eben weil er sich nach Stabilität in seinem Leben gesehnt hatte.

Monroe war immer noch überrascht, wieviel man über einen Nick Burkhardt herausfinden konnte, drückte man ihm ein Bier in die Hand. Der Grimm wurde richtig redselig dann, allerdings nicht betrunken – oder Monroe hatte einfach den Zeitpunkt verpaßt. Nur eben redselig. Er vergaß vollkommen, daß sie beide eigentlich auf unterschiedlichen Seiten stehen sollten, sondern begann zu erzählen von seiner Jugend auf dem Rücksitz des Wagens seiner Tante und daß er nie auch nur geahnt hatte, was sie wirklich war.

Auf einer Kommode, die sogar heil geblieben war, staunte der Blutbad, lag Nicks Polizeimarke und daneben … sein Schlüsselbund.

Armer Kerl!

Monroe seufzte, dann runzelte er die Stirn und besah sich die Schlüssel noch einmal:

Auto, Haustür, ein kleinerer Schlüssel mit Sicherheitszahnung, vermutlich Nicks Büroschlüssel, zwei Schlüssel für Vorhängeschlösser und ein … alter Schlüssel. Dieser alte Schlüssel war Monroe noch nicht untergekommen. Allerdings war seine Beziehung zu dem Grimm nicht unbedingt eng genug, daß sie beide Schlüssel tauschten.

Monroe stengte die Augen an, seufzte dann und zog seine Lesebrille aus der Brusttasche seines Flanelhemdes. Er besah sich noch einmal den Schlüssel, bis er sicher war. Es war Nicks Schlüsselbund. Und dieser alte Schlüssel trug das Emblem einer längst nicht mehr existierenden Firma für Campingwagen-Herstellung.

Monroe besah sich noch einmal die anderen Schlüssel. Auto, Haustür, Sicherheitsschlüssel. Soweit erklärbar. Zwei Schlüssel, die zu Vorhängeschlössern gehörten und eben der alte der Campingfirma.

Der Blutbad begann nachzudenken.

Es gab unten bei den Landungsbrücken mehrere Trailerparks, teils recht günstig und einige auch recht abgelegen. Er selbst hatte einen in früheren, wilderen Zeiten benutzt. Zeiten, in denen er noch mit Angelina zusammen gewesen war, benutzt für Dinge, die er damals zwar nicht hatte missen, sie aber andererseits nicht bei sich haben wollte.

Monroe seufzte allein bei der Erinnerung an die kämpferische Blutbad, dann musterte er noch einmal die beiden Schlüssel für Vorhängeschlösser.

Konnte es sein, daß einer der Parks mit Vorhängeschlössern gesichert war?

„Mit dem Alter leidet das Gedächtnis", seufzte er und wog das Schlüsselbund in der Hand.

Was sollte es ihm bringen? Vielleicht war Nick einfach ein Outdoorfan, der es mochte, seinen Urlaub auf Campingplätzen zu verbringen eingepfercht in einen alten Campingwagen.

Und wenn nicht? Wenn er die geheime Grimm-Basis gefunden hatte?

Monroe schürzte die Lippen und wog die Schlüssel wieder in der Hand, während er auf sie hinuntersah. Dann glitt sein Blick ab zu einer Stelle auf dem Boden, die er bisher übersehen hatte. Die Reste eines Tisches lagen zertrümmert da. Und am Rande der ehemaligen Tischfläche …

Monroe beugte sich über das bessere Brennholz. Der allmählich verwehende Geruch nach Blut stieg ihm in die Nase, gemischt mit dem Eigengeruch des Grimm.

Nicks Blut …

Monroe konnte ein Wogen nicht verhindern, nicht wegen des Geruchs, auch nicht wegen der Farbe, wobei geronnenes Blut selten das gewünschte satte Rot aufwies, das er so liebte. Nein, es war das Wogen eines aufgebrachten Blutbads, der seine Familie in Gefahr sah.

Nick war verletzt worden, als der Siegbarste hier war. Was auch immer dieser verdammte Oger von dem Grimm wollte, es war an ihm, Monroe, die Sache zu beenden, notfalls mit Gewalt!

Monroe drängte den Wolf zurück in den hinteren Winkel seiner Selbst, nicht ganz so weit wie sonst, glaubte er doch, ihn jederzeit in Reichweite haben zu müssen, aber tief genug, daß das Wogen endete.

Er richtete sich wieder auf, während seine Augen noch im dunklen Rot glühten. Und ihm wurde klar, daß Nick ihm mehr bedeutete als er geglaubt hatte. Nick war ein Freund, und Freunde gehörten zur Familie.

Monroes Faust schloß sich um das Schlüsselbund, während tief aus seiner Kehle ein Grollen aufstieg.

Er würde den Grimm finden, koste es, was es wolle!

* * *

Nick schreckte hoch, als der Riegel zurückgeschoben wurde.

Er war tatsächlich eingenickt! Allerdings … er war noch immer hundemüde. Die letzten Stunden forderten ihren Tribut und solange er eben ein wenig Ruhe hatte, sollte er sie auch nutzen.

Er drehte den Kopf so weit wie möglich.

Draußen war es offensichtlich heller Tag, goldenes Sonnenlicht floß in die Hütte. Oleg Stark durchmaß mit schweren Schritten den Raum bis zum Tisch und stellte dort eine Papiertüte ab, aus der es verdächtig duftete. Offensichtlich hatte er bei einem Drive Inn gehalten und etwas zu Essen besorgt. Ob nur für sich oder auch seinen Gefangenen … Nick wußte es nicht.

Stark verließ die Hütte wieder, um kurz darauf mit einer großen Kiste zurückzukehren, die er neben die Kommode stellte.

Nick wandte sein Interesse wieder der verführerisch duftenden Tüte zu, während Stark die Tür schloß.

Irgendwann zwischen Starks Verschwinden und seinem ungeplanten Nickerchen hatte der Grimm Stimmen gehört von außerhalb der Hütte. Doch diese Stimmen waren zu weit entfernt gewesen, als daß er irgendwie hätte auf sich aufmerksam machen können. Aber es war gut zu wissen, daß, wo auch immer Stark ihn hingebracht hatte, es auch Menschen in der Nähe gab.

Der riesenhafte Mann beugte sich über seinen Gefangene und löste das Seil, mit dem er ihn an den Stuhl gefesselt hatte. Nick tat wieder sein Möglichstes, damit Stark ihm nicht direkt ins Gesicht sah, doch der war ohnehin damit beschäftigt, die Handschellen zu öffnen. Nick mußte beobachten, wie sein linker Arm einfach nutzlos der Schwerkraft folgte und sinnlos neben seinem Körper schwang.

Stark schien diese Verletzung erst jetzt aufzugehen. Er packte Nicks Arm, tastete das Schultergelenk ab und dann … drehte er mit einem Schwung den Arm wieder zurück ins Gelenk.

Nick brüllte vor Schmerz in den Knebel hinein und krümmte sich zusammen, nur am Rande realisierend, daß man ihn losgelassen hatte. Er packte mit der heilen Rechten seine linke Schulter und wiegte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesich vor und zurück.

„Essen!" befahl Stark ungerührt.

Nick schluckte schwer, riß sich Juliettes Schal aus dem Mund und starrte mit tränennaßen Augen zu der Kreatur, die ihn verschleppt hatte. „Ich habe keinen Hunger im Moment", flüsterte er heiser.

Stark starrte ihn an und wies dann auf den freien Stuhl ihm gegenüber. „Essen, Cop!" befahl er erneut, dieses Mal schon mit einer deutlichen Warnung in der Stimme.

Nick schluckte, schloß die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren, und … schaffte es schließlich irgendwie, auf die Beine zu kommen. Er stolperte zu dem leeren Stuhl hinüber und ließ sich darauf sinken.

Stark nickte befriedigt und begann, die Tüte auszupacken.

Burger und eine Portion Pommes frites …

Wenn Juliette das wüßte, kam es Nick in den Sinn, war sie doch diejenige, die auf gesunde Kost für sie beide bestand.

Irgendwie ein eigentümliches Bild, das sie beide hier abgeben mußten, ging ihm auf. Sein Entführer und zukünftiger Mörder und er saßen einträchtig beisammen und aßen. Wirklich eigenartig …

Der Schmerz in seiner Schulter ließ ein wenig nach und Nick versuchte, den Arm zu bewegen. Es ging tatsächlich, auch wenn er noch immer grauenvolle Schmerzen hatte. Trotzdem ein gutes Gefühl, wenn er persönlich auch nicht glaubte, daß er viel von dieser Heilung haben würde. Stark hatte ihm den Arm nicht aus purer Freundlichkeit wieder eingerenkt.

Nick lauschte, über das Schmatzen des Riesen hinweg, weiter nach draußen. Wenn Menschen in der Nähe waren hatte er vielleicht eine Chance, wenn auch nur eine kleine. Er mußte sehen, daß Stark beschäftigt war, während er um Hilfe rief …

„Das Handy", forderte sein Entführer ihn auf, nachdem er seine Mahlzeit beendet hatte. Ungeduldig streckte er die Hand aus und wedelte mit den Fingern.

Nick griff nach seinem nutzlosen iPhone und legte es in Starks ausgestreckte Hand, die Kiefer angespannt.

Was auch immer jetzt passieren würde, Stark hatte etwas vor.

Der Riese legte den Akku wieder ein und aktivierte das Handy, legte es vor Nick auf den Tisch, als die Standardabfrage nach der PIN kam. „Aktivieren!"

Nick biß sich auf die Lippen. Der kleine Notruf-Button war so verdammt verführerisch … Doch ein kurzer Blick unter seinen Wimpern hervor rief ihn zur Ordnung. Vermutlich würde er zerquetscht an der nächsten Wand landen, wenn er den Notruf wählte.

Er tippte die PIN ein und zog die Hand zurück. Stark griff nach seinem Handy und stopfte es sich in die Hosentasche, während er sich erhob. „Aufstehen!"

Diese Ein-Wort-Befehle begannen allmählich zu nerven, mußte Nick zugeben, doch er folgte der Order. Stark packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn in die Mitte der Hütte, fesselte seine Hände wieder mit den Handschellen, dieses Mal allerdings vor seinem Körper.

Nick wagte nicht, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen, als sein Entführer sich von ihm abwandte und die Kiste öffnete, die er zuletzt reingeholt hatte.

Nick atmete tief ein, als er darin schwarze Umrisse erkannte, die nicht sonderlich freundlich auf ihn wirkten, eher wie moderne Versionen der Dinge aus Tante Maries Waffenschrank.

Stark kramte ein weiteres Seil aus der Kiste, kehrte dann zu Nick zurück und knotete ein Ende des Seiles an die Kettenglieder, die die beiden Metallschellen verbanden.

Nick wurde unruhig, als ihm allmählich aufging, was genau Stark da plante. Unwillkürlich hob er den Kopf in den Nacken und sah... daß er direkt unter dem schweren Balken stand, der die gesamte Dachkontruktion stützte. Und das konnte bedeuten …

Stark warf das das andere Ende des Seiles über den Balken, fing es dann auf und begann zu ziehen. Nicks Arme wurden über seinen Kopf gerissen, der selbst … berührte schließlich nur noch mit den Zehenspitzen den Boden der Hütte.

„Bitte" flüsterte er heiser, während der Riese das andere Ende des Seiles irgendwo an der Wand festzurrte, „ich bin sicher, es gibt noch andere Wege, auf denen Sie sich rächen können."

Stark sah ihn wieder forschend an, dann holte er das iPhone aus der Hosentasche und richtete die Kameralinse auf Nick.

Der schluckte hart und schüttelte den Kopf. „Stark, werden Sie doch vernünftig! Wenn Sie mich töten, haben Sie nichts gewonnen. Aber jeder Polizist in Oregon wird hinter Ihnen her sein."

Erneut blendete das Blitzlicht ihn, ließ ihn den Kopf drehen und blinzeln. Dabei spürte er, wie Stark sich ihm näherte.

Laß es schnell vorbei sein, flehte er in Gedanken zu, er wußte selbst nicht zu wem, dann traf ihn auch schon der erste Schlag, Starks Faust landete in seiner Magenkuhle und ließ Nick umso mehr würgen, kämpfte er doch damit, seine Mahlzeit bei sich zu behalten.

Der nächste Hieb war ein Aufwärtshaken gegen sein Kinn, daß seine Zähne aufeinanderschlugen und er sich fast auf die Zunge biß.

So also fühlten sich fünf Tage Sterben an, kam es ihm bitter in den Sinn, während die Prügel weiterging. Er hatte gewußt, es würde nicht einfach werden …

* * *

Hank war gerade zu Hause angekommen, als sein Handy wieder zu vibrieren und summen begann. Der Afroamerikaner runzelte die Stirn und holte das Mobiltelefon hervor. Dann erstarrte er, als er erneut die bekannten vier Buchstaben las: NICK.

Eine weitere MMS …

Hank schluckte schwer und wußte einen Moment lang nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wünschte sich so sehr, seinem Partner helfen zu können. Aber sie hatten Starks Spur verloren, nachdem der den gestohlenen Wagen abgefackelt hatte. Wu und ein Rookie saßen seit Stunden daran, eine Liste vermißter Fahrzeuge durchzugehen. Im Moment schien in Portland der Autoklau zu grassieren …

Hank zögerte. Eigentlich sollte er die neue Botschaft nicht öffnen, ohne das jemand dabei war, am besten Renard oder irgendjemand von der Spurensicherung. Vielleicht ergab sich dieses Mal die Möglichkeit, Nicks Aufenthaltsort festzustellen.

Vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht …

Hank kniff die Lippen aufeinander. Das Handy lag jetzt still vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Eine Sekunde später … erwachte es erneut zum Leben, dieses Mal mit einem Klingeln. Ein Anruf also. Und erneut blinkte der Name seines Partners auf dem Display.

Hank schluckte, dann nahm er das Mobiltelefon in die Hand und … akzeptierte den Anruf.

„Nick? Wie geht's dir?" fragte er voller Sorge.

„Vier Tage", krächzte eine fast unbekannte Stimme an seinem Ohr. Hank brauchte einen Moment, ehe er begriff, daß es Nick war, der offensichtlich kaum noch die Kraft zu sprechen hatte.

„Nick, was ist passiert? Wo bist du? Bist du ..."

„Vier Tage, Hank. Bitte …" Nicks krächzende Stimme schien für einen Moment zu brechen, „... Hank, laß es schnell gehen. Laß es ..." Ein Klicken in der Leitung, das Gespräch war beendet.

Hank schluckte hart.

Nick hatte sich nicht nur nicht sonderlich gut angehört, er hatte ganz offensichtlich Schmerzen gelitten.

Das Handy vibrierte wieder.

Hank zuckte zusammen, und dieses Mal aktivierte er die MMS.

Das Handy fiel aus seiner Hand, als er ächzend zurückwich.

„Oh mein Gott, Nick!" Nun war er es, der krächzte.

* * *

Nick lag zu einem Ball zusammengerollt wieder neben dem Kamin, zitternd, voller Schmerzen und sich unendlich einsam fühlend. Sein Körper schien, an den besseren Stellen, nur noch aus Hämatomen zu bestehen, über die schlimmer schmerzennden Stellen wollte er besser nicht nachdenken.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Nick solche Angst gehabt wie jetzt. Und das schlimmste war, er spürte, daß er den Grund noch nicht erreicht hatte. Da ging es noch tiefer in den Abgrund hinunter, und er wollte diesen Weg nicht gehen!

Er wünschte sich einfach nur aufzuwachen, an Juliettes Seite in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett, und daß sie ihn beruhigen konnte, so wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte, wenn Alpträume ihn plagten.

Nick schloß das nicht zugeschwollene rechte Auge, versuchte sich noch ein wenig mehr zusammenzurollen, die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, die er sich mit seinen Bewegungen noch selbst zufügte.

Stark schnarchte auf dem Bett im Tiefschlaf und rollte sich zur Seite.

Vier Tage noch. Nick schmeckte Bitternis auf seiner Zunge. Vier Tage ertragen müssen, was er bis jetzt durchgemacht hatte. Er war sicher, in seinem Körper wartete schon jetzt der eine oder andere gebrochene Knochen. Er hatte immer wieder Schwierigkeiten Atem zu holen und sein Kopf schmerzte vielleicht nicht nur von den Schlägen ins Gesicht.

Nick fürchtete die Kiste neben der Kommode. Er fürchtete, was Stark womöglich als nächstes mit ihm tun würde.

Einem Opfer einen Richterhammer tief durch die Gesichtsknochen gerammt. Einem Opfer die Hand ab- und dem letzten Opfer die Zunge herausgerissen. Nein, er wollte ganz sicher nicht wissen, was Stark mit ihm plante. Er war überzeugt davon, ein Holzhammer durch den Nasenflügel würde noch ein gnädiges Geschenk sein für ihn.

Nicks Lippen zitterten, eine Träne rann aus dem nicht zugeschwollenen Auge.

Juliette würde ihn nicht aufwecken. Dies war kein Alptraum, so sehr er sich das auch wünschte. Juliette war vielleicht tot, vielleicht auch entkommen. Er jedenfalls war es nicht, und er würde jetzt an Hanks Stelle sterben, langsam und brutal.

Er konnte nicht schlafen. Nicht auf dem harten Boden, nicht mit den Schmerzen, die durch seinen Körper tobten, nicht mit Stark im selben Raum, nicht …

Nick hob den Kopf als er meinte, ein Klopfen gehört zu haben. Ihm stockte der Atem und er lauschte weiter.

Würde es sich wiederholen? War es ein Mensch? War es ein Wesen?

Erneut ein Klopfen.

Nick hielt den Atem an. Zwei Schläge, das konnte alles bedeuten …

Er atmete tief durch, dann rief er so leise wie möglich: „Hallo?"

Das Geräusch verstummte …


	4. Selbstkasteiung

„Hey!"  
Hank blieb im Türrahmen stehen, den Blumenstrauß, den er gerade am Stand gekauft hatte, wie ein Schild vor sich haltend.  
Juliette Silverton wandte langsam den Kopf. Ihre Augen wirkten noch immer verschleiert, vermutlich hatte sie noch eine Dosis Beruhigungsmittel bekommen. Ihre Augenhöhlen waren gerötet und Tränenspuren glitzerten noch immer auf ihren Wangen. Trotzdem brachte sie irgendwie ein Lächeln zustande und setzte sich auf. „Selbst hey", begrüßte sie den Afroamerikaner.  
Hank betrat zögernd das Zimmer. „Wie geht's dir?" fragte er.  
Juliette wischte sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegungen über die Augen, nickte dann. „Geht wieder", sagte sie. „Aber … warum sagt mir keiner, was mit Nick ist? Ist er … ich meine ..."  
„Er lebt noch", antwortete Hank sofort und legte die Blumen auf den Tisch am anderen Ende des Krankenzimmers.  
In Juliettes Augen leuchtete Hoffnung. „Dann ist er auch hier? Ist er schwer verletzt?" fragte sie und erschauderte. „Er sah schlimm aus, als ich reinkam … soweit ich das sagen kann. Er … er lag auf dem Boden und ..." Sie schluchzte und wischte sich erneut über die Augen.  
Hank seufzte und griff nach ihrer anderen Hand. „Wir haben ihn noch nicht gefunden", gab er zu.  
Juliette starrte ihn verschreckt an. „Aber … er lag im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden."  
Hank nickte.  
Ja, die Spurensicherung hatte relativ einfach den Weg Nicks durch das Erdgeschoß des Hauses nachverfolgen können anhand der immer deutlicher werdenen Blutspuren. Gerade der zerstörte Couchtisch im Wohnzimmer hatte eine kleine Blutlache aufgewiesen. Nick mußte dort also eine Weile gelegen haben, ehe Stark ihn mit sich nahm.  
„Der … Der Einbrecher hat ihn entführt", antwortete Hank schließlich mit weicher Stimme.  
Juliette starrte ihn groß an. „Warum? Ist es … ? Wißt ihr, wer dieser Kerl ist?" fragte sie.  
Hank zögerte, dann aber nickte er. „Es tut mir leid, Juliette", sagte er leise.  
Sie verstand nicht, er konnte es nur allzu deutlich in ihrem Gesicht ablesen.  
Hank seufzte und wandte den Blick ab. „Stark ist ein ehemaliger Auftragskiller, den ich vor fünf Jahren hinter Gitter gebracht habe", erklärte er endlich. „Vor zwei Tagen ist er aus Pelican Bay geflohen und jetzt auf einem Rachefeldzug hier in Portland. Er hat schon den Richter und zwei andere getötet, die mit dem Fall zu tun hatten. Und schließlich ist er bei euch eingebrochen und … du hast es gesehen."  
„Aber … vor fünf Jahren war Nick doch noch gar nicht in Portland!" entfuhr es Juliette.  
„Aber ich!" Hank sah ihr nun doch wieder ins Gesicht. „Stark hat Nick mitgenommen, nachdem du aus dem Haus geflohen bist."  
Juliette, ohnehin schon blaß, schien auch noch das letzte bißchen Farbe zu verlieren. „Was heißt das?" flüsterte sie. Allein ihrer Stimme war anzumerken, daß sie durchaus wußte, was das bedeutete.  
„Stark will sich an mir rächen", erklärte Hank, „aber da der Captain mich unter Hausarrest gestellt hatte gestern hat er sich statt dessen Nick gegriffen."  
Juliette schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!" flüsterte sie.  
„Ich fürchte doch." Hank wandte das Gesicht wieder ab. Er wollte nicht, daß sie sein eigenes Grauen sah. „Stark hat Nick bisher zweimal gezwungen, mich anzurufen und hat mir Fotos geschickt." Er atmete tief ein und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel, als er ein gewisses Kribbeln in seinen Augen fühlte. „Juliette, ich möchte das du weißt, daß ich alles tun werde, um Nick da irgendwie herauszuholen und zu dir zurückzubringen."  
„Warum?" wisperte sie. „Nick hat diesem Stark doch gar nichts getan."  
„Ihm geht es darum, daß er mich damit quälen kann", antwortete Hank rein mechanisch.  
„Warum könnt ihr dann nichs tun?" Ein tiefes Schluchzen entrang sich Juliettes Kehle. „Es heißt doch immer, daß die Smartphones so einfach aufzuspüren wären. Warum könnt ihr Nick dann nicht finden? Wenn dieser … dieser Stark ihn gezwungen hat anzurufen, dann … dann ..."  
„Das Handy wird nach jedem Anruf ausgeschaltet, darum können wir es nicht triangulieren", antwortete Hank. „Die Techniker tun ihr bestes, um es trotzdem irgendwie möglich zu machen, aber … ich kenne mich mit solchen Dingen nicht aus." Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.  
Juliette weinte jetzt leise und still vor sich hin.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid", wiederholte Hank. „Ich wollte nie, daß soetwas passiert ..."  
„Warum hast du dich dann nicht im Austausch angeboten?" Juliette schrie diese Frage beinahe hinaus. „Nick würde für dich durchs Feuer gehen, weißt du das eigentlich?"  
Hank nickte langsam. Ja, das wußte er, und er würde seinerseits weit für seinen jüngeren Partner gehen. Nick mochte durchaus auch seine Fehler haben, aber er hatte ein treues Herz und nahm sich zu selbigen, wenn einmal etwas nicht richtig lief. Ob es nun sein Fehler war oder nicht, er versuchte irgendwie daran zu arbeiten und eine Lösung zu finden.  
„Wir finden ihn, Juliette, das schwöre ich dir bei allem, was mir heilig ist!" gelobte Hank.  
Und wenn sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig kommen würden, würde er persönlich Stark ins Jenseits befördern! Nick würde das letzte Opfer dieses Monsters werden, so oder so.  
Hank hatte noch immer die letzte MMS vor Augen, das Foto, das Stark ihm geschickt hatte, nachdem er noch einmal Nick bearbeitet hatte. Nie in seinem Leben hatte Hank geglaubt, an seine Grenzen zu stoßen. Immer hatte er gedacht, da gäbe es noch eine Steigerung. Aber die blutige, zerschundene Gestalt seines Partners auf dem Foto, das hübsche Gesicht verfärbt und zerschunden, ein Auge zugeschwollen, die pure Todesangst darin, das war auch für Hank ein Schlag in den Magen gewesen.  
Es würde jetzt schon lange dauern, ehe Nick sich von dieser Entführung erholen würde, das wußte er. Nicht nur körperlich, der junge Mann würde auch seelischen Schaden davongetragen haben, davon war Hank überzeugt. Und noch blieben vier Tage, um Nicks Leben zu retten. Vier Tage Hölle für sie beide.  
Darum war er hergekommen. Er mußte Juliette informieren, hatte es doch bisher sonst niemand getan. Nach dem Tod seiner Tante war Juliette die einzige Familie, die Nick noch hatte, egal ob sie nun bereits verheiratet waren oder nicht. Und Hank fühlte sich verantwortlich für das, was mit seinem jüngeren Partner geschah. Hätte er Stark, statt ihn ins Gefängnis zu schicken, getötet vor fünf Jahren, hätten sie jetzt das Problem nicht. Dazu kam das schmutzige Geheimnis, daß er mit Stark teilte und von dem Nick keine Ahnung hatte – von dem mittlerweile niemand mehr eine Ahnung hatte!  
Juliette sah ihn nur stumm an, während Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen. Sie hatte nicht genug Kraft, ging Hank auf, nicht im Moment, um mit dieser Wahrheit wirklich fertig zu werden. Nicht genug Kraft, um ihn nicht zu beschuldigen.  
Hank schnürte es die Kehle zu.  
Er hatte es bisher genossen, wenn er morgens Nick zum Dienst abholte. Immer hatte Juliette ein zweites Frühstück für ihn, Nick wartete mit selbst aufgebrühtem Kaffee auf und sie drei waren … ja, sie waren eine Art Familie.  
Doch jetzt hatte er diese Familie verraten. Er hatte Nick nicht beschützt, hatte zugelassen, daß Stark in das Haus der beiden einbrach, Nick verschleppte und vielleicht töten würde.  
Hank war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit dieser Schuld würde leben können.  
„Es tut mir so leid", wisperte er und erhob sich.  
Er wollte jetzt keine Anklagen hören, die er doch schon so deutlich in Juliettes Gesicht lesen konnte. Sie sollte sie nicht aussprechen, nicht jetzt! Nicht eher er nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, Nick aus Starks Hand zu befreien.  
Hank ging, und er ließ ein blutendes Herz hinter sich …

* * *

Monroe parkte seinen VW Käfer vor der Einfahrt und seufzte.  
Seit gestern hatte er jeden einzelnen Trailerpark Portlands und Umgebung abgeklappert auf der Suche nach … was auch immer er suchte. Aber Nicks Schlüssel wollten einfach nicht passen. Es war schlicht zum Heulen.  
Eigentlich hatte Monroe schließlich entnervt aufgeben und einen anderen Weg versuchen wollen (solange es noch trocken war fand er vielleicht eine Spur von Nicks eigenem Grimmduft, ganz abgesehen von dem des Siegbarste), dann hatte er durch einen Bekannten von diesem kleinen Trailerpark beim Rangierbahnhof gehört, den er wiederum nicht kannte.  
Was also hatte er zu verlieren? Nichts außer Zeit, mußte er zugeben. Und zumindest noch stand der Wettergott ausnahmsweise einmal auf seiner Seite, war es doch immer noch trocken, wenn es auch heute im Laufe des Tages zu Regnen beginnen sollte.  
Monroe warf einen prüfenden Blick durch den Maschendrahtzaun.  
Boote, Wohnwagen, ein paar Nummerschildlose Trucks, Anhänger. Das übliche, was man in einem Trailerpark erwartete. Aber keiner der Wohnwagen blitzte aus der Maße der neuartigen, aus weißlackiertem Fiberglas gefertigten, heraus. Kein alter Airstream, zumindest soweit er …  
Monroe stutzte und beugte sich über das Lenkrad.  
Irrte er sich, oder blitzte da, zwischen einigen eingelagerten Booten, etwas silbernes hervor?  
Der Blutbad lehnte sich zurück und kramte Nicks Schlüsselbund aus seiner Manteltasche. Sinnend musterte er die drei Schlüssel, die er der geheimen Grimmbasis zuordnete, dann sah er sich das Tor des Parks an.  
Wie der Zaun auch, Maschendraht. Kein Problem also, hineinzukommen, selbst wenn man keinen Schlüssel hatte. Das Tor selbst war durch ein Vorhängeschloß gesichert.  
War er richtig? Würde Nick seine Geheimbasis wirklich an einer so … unsicheren Stelle errichten?  
Monroe rief sich selbst zur Ordnung. Er dachte hier über einen Baby-Grimm nach, der von rein gar nichts eine Ahnung hatte. Also ja, alles war möglich, wenn es um Nick Burkhardt ging. Der Junge wußte es schlicht nicht besser!  
Monroe wog das Schlüsselbund wieder in der Hand, sah zum Tor hinüber.  
Das hier war seine letzte Chance. Und er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was er hier überhaupt machte. Wenn er wirklich etwas finden sollte, was dann? Er wußte nicht, wo Nick war, ebensowenig wie er wußte, wo der Siegbarste abgeblieben war. Vielleicht, mit einem großen Vielleicht, würde er ihre Spur finden können. Und was dann? Er wußte nicht, wie er den Siegbarste erledigen konnte, nur daß es da ein Gift gab. Aber das Gift wirkte nur von innen. Monroe bezweifelte stark, daß der Oger so freundlich sein würde, das mögliche Gift einfach zu trinken. Und er wollte sich ganz sicher nicht mit ihm anlegen.  
Also was? Das ganze vergessen? Nick seinem Schicksal überlassen?  
Das ging auch nicht, und Monroe wußte das nur zu gut. Was auch immer wie auch immer und wann auch immer passiert war, er fühlte sich für den Jungen verantwortlich. Immerhin lebte Nick nur noch, weil er ihm bisher die richtigen Tips gegeben hatte.  
Warum, warum nur war Nick dieses Mal nicht zu ihm gekommen? Warum hatte er sich mit einem Oger anlegen müssen?  
Monroe seufzte.  
So oder so, er war verantwortlich – oder er fühlte sich zumindest verantwortlich. Er konnte den Grimm nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen. Wenn das bedeutete, er mußte sich mit einem Oger anlegen … ja, dann würde er sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Aber er würde nicht tatenlos herumsitzen und auf die Todesanzeige in der Mogenzeitung warten.  
Monroe schälte sich aus dem Käfer und ging zum Tor.  
Ein Schloß, zwei Schlüssel. Das bedeutete, zwei Versuche. Wenn diese beiden Versuche fehlschlugen würde er sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen …  
Er versuchte den ersten Schlüssel – nichts! Und dann … begannen seinen Hände zu zittern.  
Was, wenn keiner der Schlüssel paßte? Was wenn er komplett auf dem Holzweg war? Was wenn Nick vielleicht schon tot war?  
Kam darauf an, ermahnte er sich selbst. Siegbarste waren nicht gerade die intelligentesten Zeitgenossen. Wenn der Oger bemerkt hatte, WAS Nick war mußte das noch lange nicht bedeuten, daß er es auch verstand … zumindest zunächst. Das erhöhte die Chancen zwar nicht unbedingt, den Grimm halbwegs heil wiederzufinden, aber es verschlechterte die Aussichten auch nicht unbedingt.  
Monroe atmete tief ein und aus, zählte gleich mehrmals bis zehn und wieder zurück, bis er bemerkte, daß das Zittern etwas nachließ.  
Sofort griff er wieder nach dem Schloß und versuchte den zweiten Schlüssel. Er paßte!  
Monroe grinste wie ein Kind unterm Weihnachtsbaum. Er hatte die geheime Grimmbasis gefunden! Hier irgendwo mußte sich befinden, was auch immer Nick zu verbergen suchte.  
Er zögerte, blickte zu seinem Käfer zurück, dann wieder auf das nun offene Tor.  
Diese Trailerparks konnten groß sein. Und wenn er groß dachte, meinte er auch groß, wirklich groß. Dieser hier schien zwar kleiner als die sonst üblichen, aber es konnte immer noch zuviel Zeit kosten, bis er was auch immer gefunden hatte. Vermutlich einen Airstream, wie der Schlüssel eben dezent hinwies.  
Monroe zögerte noch kurz, dann ging er zurück zu seinem Käfer und stieg ein. Er brauste durch das Tor in den Park, ließ den Motor laufen, schälte sich erneut aus dem Wagen und schloß das Tor hinter sich, wenn er das Schloß selbst auch geöffnet ließ.  
Jetzt galt es, Nicks Basis zu finden.  
Monroe holte tief Atem, seine Finger umspannten das Lenkrad fester.  
„Jetzt gilt's!"  
Damit gab er Gas und fuhr in den Trailerpark hinein …


	5. Beziehungen

Stark zerrte ihn auf die Beine und schleppte ihn hinüber zum Tisch, ehe er die Handschellen löste und Nick auf seinen bereits angestammten Stuhl niederdrückte.  
Der junge Grimm hielt den Kopf gesenkt und rieb sich die inzwischen blutigen Handgelenke.  
Auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich wehrte trug er doch Abwehrverletzungen davon. Einfach durch die Kraft, die Stark aufgewendet hatte gestern, um ihn noch einmal zu prügeln. Und Nick war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich in seinem verworrenen Alpträumen der letzten Nacht nicht doch das eine oder andere Mal hatte zur Wehr setzen wollen.  
Es ging ihm nicht gut, auf keinen Fall gut genug, um überhaupt etwas hinunterwürgen zu können. Die Schläge in den Magen gestern sorgten noch heute dafür, daß er sich elend fühlte und ihm übel war. Stark allerdings schien sein gesundheitlicher Zustand wenig zu scheren. Er stellte einen Teller mit gebackenen Bohnen vor den jungen Grimm. „Essen!" befahl er.  
Nick schloß das eine nicht zugeschwollene Auge und kniff die Lippen aufeinander. Als er es schließlich wieder öffnete, lag eine labrige Weißbrotscheibe mit auf dem Teller und eine Flasche Wasser stand daneben.  
Etwas trinken würde ihm gut tun, beschloß er und griff nach der Flasche.  
Stark hatte ihm gegenüber Platz genommen und aß jetzt mit sichtlichem Genuß seine Bohnen, eine deutlich größere Portion als er sie seinem Gefangenen gönnte. Worum es Nick nun wieder nicht schade war. Er war kein großer Freund von Bohnen.  
Endlich gelang es ihm, die Flasche aufzuschrauben. Er setzte sie an die Lippen und nahm einen durstigen Schluck, nur um sich eine Sekunde später mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammenzukrümmen.  
Sein Magen hatte definitiv etwas abgekriegt, mußte er jetzt zugeben. Nur allein das Wasser schmerzte. Er wagte gar nicht sich vorzustellen, was passieren würde, würde er das Brot und die Bohnen essen.  
„Essen!" befahl Stark noch einmal.  
Nick kniff die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht", flüsterte er heiser. „Tut mir leid."  
Stark musterte ihn, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und griff sich auch noch Nicks Teller.  
Der schloß die Flasche wieder und stellte sie auf den Tisch zurück.  
Vier Tage noch bis zu seinem Tod.  
Nick bezweifelte nicht eine Sekunde, daß er sterben würde. Nicht nach dem gestrigen Tag und nicht, solange er es mit Oleg Stark zu tun hatte. Auch wenn Monroe behauptete er sei stärker geworden, seit sie sich kannten, für den Riesen (oder was auch immer), reichte es immer noch nicht, würde es vielleicht auch nie. Im Moment wünschte Nick sich wirklich, daß er das Buch gestern abend aufmerksamer gelesen hätte. Vielleicht wäre ihm dann eine Lösung eingefallen, bei der er nicht am Ende tot und zerbrochen auf dem Fußboden dieser Hütte endete.  
Stark hatte sich bereits Dinge zusammengesucht, während er die Bohnen aus der Dose über dem Feuer im Kamin erwärmte. Nick war sich nicht sicher, ob die Werkzeuge für weitere Reparaturen geplant waren oder doch für ihn. Wenn er ehrlich war, er wollte es nicht wissen, erst recht nicht nach dem gestrigen Tag. Er wollte nur noch hier heraus, möglichst heil an Körper und Geist. Doch irgendwie bezweifelte er, daß ihm das gelingen würde.  
Er hatte von anderen Polizisten gehört, die, ebenso wie er, als Geiseln geendet waren. Meist ging es doch wohl gut für die Guten Jungs aus. Allerdings glaubte Nick nicht mehr daran, daß das dieses Mal der Fall sein würde. Er hatte einfach zu lange zuviel Glück gehabt in seinem Leben. Irgendwann hatte sich das rächen müssen.  
Trotzdem … warum war Stark so verdammt versessen darauf, ihn in ein frühes Grab zu befördern. Er hatte keinen Streit mit dem Riesen oder was-auch-immer. Himmel, vor fünf Jahren, als Hank Stark hinter Gitter befördert hatte, hatte er, Nick, noch als Streifenpolizist in einem anderen Staat gearbeitet!  
„Was wollen Sie von mir?" Der Grimm blickte endlich auf, konnte nur hoffen, daß sein Gesicht so entschlossen war wie er innerlich versuchte zu sein. „Wir sind uns noch nie begegnet, es gibt keinen Mordauftrag gegen mich, von dem ich wüßte. Und ich glaube nicht, daß Sie im Auftrag von jemanden handeln im Moment. Warum also ich?"  
Stark löffelte weiter die Bohnen, riß dann ein Stück von der zweiten Weißbrotscheibe ab und wischte damit den Teller aus. „Bist der Partner von Griffin", antwortete er dabei desinteressiert.  
Nick riß das eine Auge auf. „Das ist alles? Wenn jemand anderes Hanks Partner wäre, würden Sie das gleiche tun?"  
Stark blickte auf und starrte ihn an. „Möglich", antwortete er dann. „Griffin und die anderen haben mich reingelegt, und das lasse ich nicht mit mir machen."  
Nick stutzte. „Reingelegt? Inwiefern reingelegt?" fragte er nach.  
„Als würdest du das nicht wissen, Cop!" schnaubte Stark und wandte sich wieder dem Teller zu.  
„Ihr Fall ist fünf Jahre alt, damals lebte ich noch nicht einmal in Portland", entgegnete Nick so fest er konnte. „Ich bin vor drei Jahren hergezogen und keine Ahnung, was davor passiert ist."  
„Redet ihr Cops nicht miteinander? Bist doch Griffins Partner", wandte Stark ein.  
Nick leckte sich über die Lippen.  
Das Sprechen strengte ihn an, mehr als er geglaubt hatte. Andererseits hoffte er, auf diese Weise irgendwie eine Beziehung zu seinem Entführer aufbauen zu können. Vielleicht, mit einem großen Vielleicht, würde es reichen, daß Stark sich einen Mord an ihm zweimal überlegen würde.  
„Ich wußte nichts über Ihren Fall", antwortete er endlich ehrlich. „Ob Sie es mir nun glauben oder nicht. Für mich war Oregon komplettes Neuland und ich hatte anderes zu tun, als Hanks alte Akten zu wälzen."  
Stark schien nun doch interessiert – oder aber die Teller waren ihm sauber genug -, er blickte auf und musterte seinen Gefangenen wieder. „Wo kommste her? Du hast keinen deutlichen Akzent."  
Nick verzog die Lippen ein wenig. „Geboren bin ich in Rheinbeck, New York", antwortete er ehrlich in der Hoffnung, Stark so aus der Reserve zu locken. „meine Eltern sind bei einem Autounfall getötet worden als ich zwölf war. Danach hat meine Tante mich großgezogen. Und die ist mit mir quer durch Land gezogen. Vermutlich habe ich deswegen keinen klaren Akzent mehr. Bevor ich herkam lebte ich einige Jahre in Kalifornien."  
Stark lehnte sich zurück. „War in Pelican Bay", erklärte er. „An für sich nettes Plätzchen, wenn man sich durchgesetzt hat. Die meisten anderen Gefängnisse sind da laxer."  
„Hab ich gehört", nickte Nick, auch wenn ihm der Schädel brummte, als er den Kopf bewegte.  
Es klappte tatsächlich, er fand einen Zugang zu Stark. Mit ein bißchen Glück würde diese aufkommende Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden verhindern, daß der Was-auch-immer ihn tötete … okay, mit viel Glück!  
„Hat Griffin nie über mich gesprochen?" fragte Stark schließlich.  
Nick kniff die Lippen zusammen in Erwartung des nächsten Schmerzes und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wirklich nicht", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.  
Stark runzelte die Stirn. „Er, der Richter, die Staatsanwältin, dieser miese kleine Dieb, die haben mich damals alle reingelegt!" begehrte er auf. „Darum bin ich weg aus Pelican Bay."  
Und da war es wirklich nicht um die Tatsache gegangen, daß Stark mehrfach mit allen möglichen und unmöglichen Waffen traktiert worden war von seinen Mitgefangenen?  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte Nick.  
Stark sah ihn wieder an. „Willste das wirklich wissen?"  
Nick nickte andeutungsweise, um seinen Schädel nicht zur Explosion zu bringen.  
„Der Richter und die Staatsanwältin haben was ausgehandelt damals. Da war ein Imbiß überfallen worden in der Nacht, als ich diese Elster mit ihrer Brut ins Jenseits beförderte. Hinterher wurde gesagt, das sei ich gewesen. Lügner! Verdammte Lügenbande!"  
Nick runzelte die Stirn, zumindest die nicht geschwollene Hälfte. „Moment", wandte er ein und beugte sich weiter vor. „Soll das heißen, Hank und die anderen haben Ihnen etwas angehängt?"  
Stark nickte. „Ich habs erst nich' begriffen", gestand er, „aber mein Anwalt hat mir das erklärt bevor er starb. Die drei haben zusammengearbeitet und dieser Kakerlake von Dieb ein Alibi verschafft, damit sie mich hinter Gitter bringen konnten. Dieser kleine Drecksack hat als erstes bezahlt!" Ein zufriedenes Lächeln bog Starks Mundwinkel nach oben.  
Nick konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte.  
Hank sollte einen Fall manipuliert und einen Verdächtigen laufen gelassen haben, um Stark hinter Gitter zu bringen? Und die Staatsanwältin hatte mitgemacht?  
Ihm wurde übel allein bei der Vorstellung.  
Aber … es konnte sein, mußte er zugeben. Es war nicht der erste zweifelhafte Fall, über den er stolperte in seiner Karriere. Es war nur so, daß er Hank bisher als vollkommen integer betrachtet hatte. Das jetzt aber …  
Nick wußte nicht so recht, wie er reagieren sollte. Wenn Stark die Wahrheit sagte, saß er zu Unrecht hinter Gittern, zumindest für einen Teil der Schuld, die er zu verbüßen hatte. Und welchen Grund sollte er jetzt noch haben, ihn anzulügen? Nick konnte schlicht nichts ausplaudern, er war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage zu fliehen. Es war gleich, wieviel Stark ihm anvertraute, er konnte dieses Wissen nicht verwenden, zumindest nicht wie gedacht.  
Aber vielleicht …  
„Lassen Sie mich mit Hank reden", schlug er vor, ehrlich bemüht, eine Lösung zu finden. „Wenn das ganze fingiert war, dann sollte Ihr Fall neu verhandelt werden. Aber dazu müssen Nachforschungen angestellt werden. Lassen Sie mich gehen und ich werde diese Nachforschungen anstellen. Wenn stimmt was Sie sagen, dann kommen Sie möglicherweise frei."  
Stark begann zu lachen. „Dich soll ich laufenlassen? Griffins Partner? Nein!"  
„Ich könnte Ihnen helfen!" behaarte Nick.  
Ein kaltes Lächeln erschien auf Starks Gesicht. „Das tust du schon, Cop, glaubs mir. Das tust du!"  
Nick überlief es eiskalt, als sein Gegenüber sich erhob. „Bitte … bitte nicht ..." flüsterte er tonlos, da wurde er bereits hochgerissen und mitgeschleift.  
Alles in ihm begehrte auf dagegen. Er hatte nichts mit der Sache zu tun, er war komplett außen vor, zumal das Wesen in Stark ihn noch immer nicht erkannt hatte.  
Aber, ging ihm auf, für den Was-auch-immer war es eine Art ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. In seinen Augen hatte er selbst fünf Jahre unschuldig hinter Gittern gesessen. Nick war ebenso unschuldig – und würde ebenso bezahlen müssen …

* * *

Monroe hielt den Käfer an, als er den Airstream neben einem Boot sah.  
War es DER Airstream? War es vielleicht doch einfach nur Zufall, hier einen Trailer zu finden, der den Beschreibungen einiger weniger Augenzeugen entsprach?  
Monroe kurbelte das Fenster herunter und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.  
Eindeutig Grimmduft! Nicks ganz eigener Geruch lag in der Luft, nicht mehr ganz frisch und überlagert von Diesel, Öl und Wasser vom Fluß, aber es war noch erkennbar.  
Der Blutbad stellte den Motor ab und schälte sich aus dem Wagen.  
„Okay, was jetzt?" zog er sich selbst zu Rate.  
Er konnte den letzten Schlüssel probieren in der Hoffnung, auch dieses Mal ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben. Oder …  
Nein, diese zweite Möglichkeit ergab sich für ihn nicht, er würde sie komplett ignorieren!  
Zögernd trat er an den Trailer heran, jeden Moment eine wie auch immer geartete Falle erwartend, die ihn vorzugsweise schnell töten würde – vielleicht aber auch langsam. Aber … nichts!  
Monroe inspizierte den Trailer von allen Seiten, er kletterte sogar auf die Achse, um einen Blick aufs Dach werfen zu können. Nichts! Rein äußerlich unterschied der Wohnwagen sich nicht sonderlich von anderen seiner Art.  
Schließlich, nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, eben nicht in eine Falle zu laufen, zog der Blutbad das fremde Schlüsselbund wieder aus seiner Jackentasche, atmete tief ein und … steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloß.  
Er paßte!  
Monroe wich unwillkürlich einen halben Schritt zurück, doch wieder geschah … nichts!  
Nächster Schritt: Schlüssel drehen.  
Auch das tat der Blutbad äußerst vorsichtig und wieder konnte er nur erstaunt feststellen, daß es tatsächlich ging. Der Schlüssel war eindeutig der, der zu diesem Airstream gehörte!  
Monroe zog den Schlüssel wieder ab, nachdem er das Schloß geöffnet hatte und … öffnete die Tür ganz, ganz sachte.  
Keine Stolperdrähte, keine Sprengfallen.  
Nick war wirklich blauäugig! Nicht nur daß er den auffälligen Trailer behielt, er sicherte ihn nicht einmal. Als könne nicht einfach jeder dieses Schloß knacken und ins Innere des Wohnwagens gelangen.  
Monroe sah sich noch einmal genauer um, nur um sicherzugehen, daß keine Axt in Kopfhöhe auf ihn wartete, dann betrat er das Innere des Airstreams mit angehaltenem Atem.  
Was ihn im Inneren erwartete, damit hätte er nie gerechnet. Das hier war mehr als die Bat-Höhle! Das hier war … das war gesammeltes Wissen aus wer-wußte-schon-wievielen-Jahrhunderten seit die Grimm existierten. Jedes Gläschen, jedes Buch, ja selbst die Möbel atmeten Geschichte, Grimm-Geschichte ebenso wie Wesen-Geschichte.  
Monroe verharrte einfach nur im stummen Staunen, ehe er die Augen gen Himmel richtete: „Dad, ich schwöre dir, ich tue das richtige", wandte er sich sich an die Wolke, auf der er den Geist seines Vaters vermutete.  
Das hier war … unbeschreiblich! Nie im Leben hätte er mit soetwas gerechnet!  
Monroe blickte sich im stummen Staunen um, fand dann ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Trailers und trat heran.  
„Siegbarste", las er laut den Namen des abgebildeten Wesens. Also war Nick bereits auf dem richtigen Weg gewesen, ehe der Oger ihn sich schnappte.  
Monroe sah sich suchend um, klappte dann das Buch zu und fand darunter eine Akte. Der Header des eingehefteten Berichtes wies das Schriftstück als offizielles medizinisches Gutachten über den Patienten Oleg Stark aus.  
Stark?  
Monroe runzelte die Stirn. War Stark nicht auch der Name des Siegbarste gewesen, der den Vater seines Freundes damals kreativ ins Jenseits beförderte?  
Er nahm die Akte und begann zu lesen.  
Eindeutig Siegbarste! Abgestorbene Nervenbahnen, verstärkte Knochenstruktur, Unfähigkeit der Schmerzempfindung.  
„Oh Mann, Nick. Womit hast du dich da nur angelegt?" seufzte Monroe und legte auch die Akte zur Seite.  
Ganz unten unter einigen anderen Folianten fand er ein modernes Notizbuch. Als er es aufschlug sah er, daß die ersten Seiten vollständig beschriftet waren. Und er fand … Zeichnungen!  
Monroe riß die Augen auf.  
Da war ein Portrait von ihm, klar erkennbar und mit einiger Liebe zum Detail gezeichnet. Im Gegensatz zu der Schrift, mußte er dann zugeben.  
Aber ihm wurde klar, WAS er hier in der Hand hielt: Nicks eigenes Grimm-Journal!  
Und dieses Journal tat sich, neben der doch hohen Qualität der Zeichnungen, vor allem durch seine Leere hervor.  
Monroe blutete das Herz.  
Er wünschte sich wirklich, Nick irgendwie helfen zu können. Die Frage war nur wie.  
Was ihn dann wieder zum eigentlichen Grund seines Hierseins zurückbrachte. Monroe legte Nicks Journal zur Seite und griff sich statt dessen erneut das, was er bereits gesehen hatte, ein großer, unhandlicher Foliant mit vergilbten Seiten.  
Monroe begann zu blättern, bis er die Seiten über Siegbarste gefunden hatte und überflog, was frühere Grimm über diese Oger geschrieben hatten.  
Tatsächlich, er hatte sich nicht geirrt! Es gab dieses Siegbarste-Gift.  
Monroe fühlte, wie ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wuchs.  
Soviel dazu, daß er ein besserer Spürhund war, war er eben nicht!  
Aber die Erinnerung an diese kurze Szene schnürte ihm wieder die Kehle zu. Nick, der grinsend zu ihm hinüberblickte nach seinem „Guter Junge!"-Lob.  
Das war etwas gewesen, ein seltener Moment, den Monroe für immer in sein Herz einschließen wollte. War er vorher eher genervt gewesen von diesem aufdringlichen Baby-Grimm, der ständig auf seiner Fußmatte auftauchte, so war er danach bereit, wirklich auf die angebotene Freundschaft einzugehen. Dabei war er sich allerdings nicht einmal sicher, ob Nick wirklich seine Freundschaft gewollt hatte damals.  
Der Blutbad seufzte und wandte sich von den Büchern ab. Laut dem Buch konnte man einen Siegbarste mittels des Siegbarste Gifts töten. Wie, das wurde nicht erklärt, aber immerhin war er nicht auf dem falschen Weg gewesen, was das anging.  
Stellte sich die Frage, ob es in diesem modernen Museum für Wesen/Grimm-Geschichte auch Siegbarste Gift gab und irgendein Mittel, wie man es IN den Oger befördern konnte. Wie gesagt, Monroe bezweifelte stark, daß der Oger sich überreden lassen würde, das Gift zu trinken.  
Gegenüber des Tisches stand ein massiver Schrank, den Monroe jetzt musterte. Dann glitt der Blick des Blutbads ab und er betrachtete all die Ablagen voller Bücher. Das gesammelte Grimm-Wissen! Eine einzigartige Sammlung, in der er nur zu gern tiefer gegraben hätte.  
Wieder überkam eine Erinnerung ihn, eine Szene aus ihrem zweiten Treffen, nachdem Nick ihn erst beschuldigt hatte, der Entführer der kleinen Robin zu sein. Am Abend war der Grimm zurückgekehrt zu Monroes Haus und hatte den Blutbad überwacht. Nachdem der ihn dann erschreckt hatte, indem er aus seinem eigenen Wohnzimmerfenster sprang, hatte Monroe Nick auf ein Bier eingeladen und dabei mit ihm gefachsimpelt und den Jungen aufgeklärt. Er erinnerte sich noch so gut an die Reaktion des frischgebackenen Grimm, als er die Märchenbücher erwähnte: „Ihr wißt über die Bücher Bescheid?" hatte er mit großen, entsetzten Augen gefragt.  
Jetzt begriff Monroe, WELCHE Bücher Nick damals gemeint hatte und er konnte durchaus auch den Schrecken nachempfinden, den sein so ungewöhnlicher Freund überkommen hatte. Das hier WAR außergewöhnlich, es war einzigartig!  
Das hier war …  
„Die totale Freakshow", kommentierte Monroe seine Umgebung und seufzte.  
Was mochte sich wohl in dem Schrank befinden? Nicks Grimm-Kostüm? Sein geheimes Labor, in dem er Gifte und Tränke braute, mit denen er … ja, was eigentlich tat?  
Nick war kein gewöhnlicher Grimm, ob er nun noch neu auf der Bühne war oder nicht. Nick hackte nicht einfach Köpfe ab, er hinterfragte und suchte nach einer anderen, besseren Lösung als dem Töten. Nick war das genaue Gegenteil eines üblichen Grimm. Und er, Monroe, hatte einen nicht geringen Anteil an dieser Andersartigkeit.  
Hätte er Nick damals nicht geholfen, wäre erneut eingesprungen, als Nicks Tante im Krankenhaus lag und wäre zur Stelle (wenn auch lamentierend), wenn der Grimm eine Frage hatte oder eine Erklärung suchte, Nick wäre vermutlich ein anderer als er es nun einmal war.  
„Ich vertraue dir ..." hallte Nicks Stimme in seinem Gedächtnis nach, eine andere, kleine Szene, die Monroe in die spezielle Lade in seinem Herzen einschließen und für immer behalten wollte.  
Es war außergewöhnlich für Wesen, sich mit einem Grimm anzufreunden. Es kam vor, das ja. Aber es war selten und definitiv nicht die Norm. Trotzdem hoffte Monroe genau jetzt, daß diese Freundschaft noch lange halten würde, sehr lange.  
Was war in dem Schrank?  
Das ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Er mußte es wissen!  
Monroe trat um den Tisch herum und vor das wuchtige Möbelstück, beide Hände an den Knöpfen. Er atmete tief ein und … öffnete die Türen gleichzeitig.  
Kaltes, blaues Licht leuchtete ihm aus dem Inneren entgegen und ließ ihn blinzeln. Als er sich an dieses Licht gewöhnt hatte sah er sich erst mit einem, dann mit dem anderen Auge den Inhalt an.  
Morgendsterne, Armbrüste, Pfeil und Bogen, ein goldenes Schwert!  
Die Waffenkammer eines Grimm.  
Monroe blieb wirklich der Mund offen stehen, als er all das sah.  
Das war … überwältigend!  
Nick war gerüstet, als würde er nicht nur in einen, sondern in ein Dutzend Kriege ziehen wollen.  
„Das ist irre!" entfuhr es Monroe. Dann entdeckte er den Koffer an der Seite, der irgendwie so gar nicht zum restlichen Inhalt passen wollte.  
Er zog ihn heraus und suchte sich einen Platz, an dem er den Koffer abstellen konnte, um ihn zu öffnen. Ein breites Bett unter einem der Fenster auf der Fahrerseits bot genügend Platz für sein Vorhaben. Monroe stellte den Koffer darauf und öffnete die Gurte.  
Als der Koffer aufklappte, klappte sein Unterhiefer herunter.  
Der Inhalt war

… eine Flinte in Super-Size-Größe, wie Monroe sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Allein das Lauf war um einiges länger als einer seiner Arme.  
Monroe legte den doppelläufigen Lauf zurück in den Koffer, holte statt dessen den beschlagenen Kolben und musterte das eingravierte Bild auf der einen Seite. Ein Oger und ein Mann, der auf ihn schoß.  
Es gab Oger-Flinten? Das war ihm neu. Aber …  
Monroe dachte nach, betrachtete wieder den langen Lauf, dann den Kolben, wieder den Lauf.  
Dieses Baby würde vermutlich genug Kraft haben, daß es alles zerlegte, was sich ihr in den Weg stellte, einschließlich eines Siegbarste – wenn dieser geschwächt war.  
Das brachte ihn zum anderen Problem zurück, das Gift.  
Monroe hatte die Fläschchen, Flakons und Gläser sehr wohl bemerkt, die neben der Tür des Trailers standen. Jetzt legte er die Waffe wieder zurück in den Koffer und trat statt dessen an den Apothekerschrank heran, auf dem all diese Mixturen und Tränke auf ihren Einsatz warteten.  
Monroe suchte – und lange mußte er nicht suchen: Auf dem Fläschchen mit der ungesund orangenen Farbe stand handgeschrieben: Siegbarste Gift.  
Monroe war am Ziel!


	6. Folter

A/N: Wer zart besaitet ist, sollte von diesem Kaptitel Abstand nehmen!

* * *

Der Schmerz in seiner Hand explodierte und ließ Nick heiser aufschreien. Leider ging ihm viel zu schnell die Luft aus, hätte er doch liebendgern noch weiter gebrüllt, bis er irgendwann an seinen Schreien ersticken würde. Doch dazu … fehlte ihm mittlerweile die Kraft.  
Starks Schritte entfernten sich wieder.  
Nick lehnte keuchend seinen Kopf gegen seinen Arm und hielt die Augen geschlossen.  
Sich vorzustellen zu Hause zu sein und mit Juliette gemeinsam zu kochen half vielleicht, die Schmerzen in seiner linken Hand zu ignorieren. Vielleicht …  
Nick hörte, wie Stark in der Kiste kramte und spürte, wie er begann, am ganzen Leib zu zittern.  
Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, schlimmer als Prügel würde es nicht werden? Manchmal war er einfach zu blauäugig!  
Was Stark jetzt mit ihm tat, das war echte Folter. Drei Finger waren bisher gebrochen, und den beiden noch heilen waren ihrer Nägel beraubt. Blut rann noch immer seinen Arm hinunter und tränkte den Ärmel seines Kapuzenshirts.  
Wenn es doch nur irgendeinen Sinn hätte, was hier mit ihm geschah! Wenn es einen echten Grund dafür gäbe, daß Stark ihn folterte. Vielleicht könnte er dann mit dem ganzen besser umgehen. Aber es gab keinen anderen Grund als den, daß Stark sich an Hank rächen wollte und sich dafür ihn statt seines Partners gegriffen hatte. Hank war auf dem Revier gewesen, unter Hausarrest sozusagen. Niemand, weder Renard noch Nick selbst, hatte damit gerechnet, daß Stark sich Hanks Partner greifen würde, nicht nachdem, was er bisher auf seinem Rachefeldzug abgeliefert hatte.  
Nick öffnete die Augen einen spaltbreit, als der Was-auch-immer zurückkehrte, dieses Mal einen Hammer in der Hand.  
Der Grimm kniff die Lippen fest aufeinander in Erwartung dessen, was als nächstes passieren würde, mehr tun konnte er nicht. Wieder hing er mehr in der Luft, die Zehenspitzen gerade noch den Boden berührend, die Händgelenke in seinen eigenen Handschellen, die an dem, über den Dachbalken angebrachten Seil festgemacht waren. Seine immer noch lädierte Schulter protestierte, die Prellungen und vielleicht gebrochenen Knochen von gestern hatten schon vor einer Weile in den Protest eingestimmt. Und jetzt noch seine Hand.  
Nick fühlte, wie sich eine Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel löste. Das Flehen um Gnade steckte in seiner Kehle und würgte ihn zusätzlich, während Stark um ihn herumtrat.  
Flehen würde nichts bringen, nichts würde etwas bringen, gar nichts.  
Nick fühlte, wie der Ärmel des Kapuzenshirts zu seinem Ellenbogen heruntergezogen wurden und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Offensichtlich hatte Stark sich einen besonderen Plan zurechtgelegt, jedes einzelne seiner Körperteile und Glieder zu malträtieren, ausgehend von den Fingern. Dann war jetzt wohl …  
Im nächsten Moment riß Nick die Augen auf vor Schmerz. Der Schrei kam deutlich noch krächzender und heiserer hervor als vorher.  
Stark benutzte den Hammer, ja. Aber nicht um, wie Nick angenommen hatte, auf seine Unterarmknochen einzuschlagen, sondern ...um ihm einen Nagel durch die Knochen zu hämmern!  
Der Schrei ging in ein Wimmern über, als ihm wieder die Luft zum Atmen ausging.  
Wieviel konnte er noch ertragen, ehe er das Bewußtsein verlor? Nick sehnte sich nach der erlösenden Ohnmacht, danach, keine Schmerzen mehr zu spüren und einige Zeit seine Ruhe zu haben, um vielleicht etwas ausruhen zu können. Aber Starks Folter war perfide genug, um ihn bei Bewußtsein zu halten, um ihm noch stärkere Schmerzen zufügen zu können.  
„Bist'n tapferer kleiner Mann, Cop", lobte Stark ihn. „Andere haben schnon viel früher schlapp gemacht als du. Macht die Arbeit mit dir interessanter ..."  
Nick japste nach Atemluft und wußte nicht, ob das ein Kompliment gewesen war oder nicht.  
Der nächste Nagel wurde durch Haut und Fleisch getrieben.  
Wenn es doch endlich vorbei wäre! Wenn er endlich die Besinnung verlieren könnte.  
Dunkle Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen, ein Zeichen für die beginnende Ohnmacht. Doch kaum wollte er sie umarmen und hereinbitten, da verschwanden sie wieder.  
Nick stöhnte leise, nachdem auch der zweite Nagel offensichtlich so saß, wie er sitzen sollte. Er sah nicht seinen Arm hoch. Er wollte das nicht sehen, er wußte, er würde es nicht ertragen können.  
Wenn das hier nur der Anfang war, wie würde es weitergehen? Was würde Stark als nächstes tun mit ihm?  
Es gab Steigerungen, ganz sicher gab es die! Nick hatte in seinem Leben schon genug gelesen und gehört, um das zu wissen. Und bisher hatte er sich glücklich geschätzt, daß er eben nicht direkt involviert gewesen war. Bisher.  
Ein drittes Mal spürte er die Spitze eines Nagels an seiner Haut.  
Alles in ihm schrie um Gnade, um Erlösung, oder doch zumindest eine Pause. Doch …  
Er konnte beinahe hören, wie der Hammer auf den Nagelkopf hinabsauste. Seine heile Rechte ballte sich in Erwartung des nächsten Schmerzes zur Faust. Doch dann …  
Packte Stark ihn statt dessen von hinten und hielt ihm den Mund zu, daß er kaum atmen konnte.  
Nick bäumte sich hilflos auf, halb erschrocken, halb weiterhin um Luft kämpfend.  
„Ein Laut und das nächste, was dran glaubt, ist deine Zunge, Cop!" knurrte Stark an seinem Ohr.  
Nick versuchte sich aus seiner Welt des Schmerzes zu befreien und herauszufinden, warum die Folter so plötzlich unterbrochen wurde. Und dann …  
Undeutliche Stimmen!  
Nick riß die Augen auf und lauschte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was gesprochen wurde, doch es war klar, daß dort draußen jemand war. Jemand, der Hilfe holen konnte! Jemand, der Bescheid wissen mußte, daß er hier drin war.  
Der stählerne Hammerkopf wurde gegen seine Schläfe gepreßt als sei er der Lauf einer Schußwaffe. Und Nick zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde, daß Stark ihm den Schädel einschlagen würde, würde er sich rühren.  
„Hast du das verstanden, kleiner Cop?" wiederholte der Was-auch-immer an seinem Ohr.  
Nick nickte stumm und lauschte weiter.  
Zwei Stimmen, noch jung klingend. Noch immer konnte er nicht verstehen, worüber gesprochen wurde, aber er hörte die Stimmen, so wie gestern!  
Wo auch immer die Hütte stand, mindestens einmal am Tag kamen Menschen vorbei. Menschen, das bedeutete Rettung, Sicherheit, einen Arzt! Und all das war nur einen risikofreudigen Ruf entfernt …  
Das spitze Ende des Hammers bohrte sich weiterhin in seine Haut.  
Er würde nicht schreien, selbst wenn Stark ihn losließ, er würde nicht schreien. Das war Nick mehr als klar. Nicht, weil er nicht konnte, er würde nicht lebend aus dieser Hütte herauskommen und das wußte er, sondern um diejenigen dort draußen vor Stark zu schützen. Nick wollte sich selbst verfluchen dafür, daß er es nicht zumindest versuchte. Was hatte er denn noch zu verlieren? Stark tötete ihn Stückchenweise unter Schmerzen. Wenn er schrie und die Leute auf sich aufmerksam machte, würde der Was-auch-immer ihm den Schädel einschlagen und das wars. Er würde sich selbst nur ein langsames, qualvolles Ende ersparen.  
Aber er konnte es nicht. Er war noch immer Polizist, dazu da, die Bevölkerung vor solchen Psychopathen wie Stark zu schützen, sie nicht auf die wehr- und ahnungslosen Menschen zu hetzen. Also würde er schweigen, während er sich selbst dafür verfluchte und einen Feigling schimpfte.  
Die Stimmen wanderten langsam, Nick folgte ihnen, so gut es ging, mit dem Auge, soweit es ihm eben möglich war. Noch immer war unverständlich, WORUM das Gespräch sich drehte, aber dort draußen waren definitiv zwei Personen, die sich miteinander unterhielten.  
Stark grummelte etwas unverständliches, ließ seinen Gefangenen aber nicht los. Dafür, das hörte Nick, begann er zu schnüffeln.  
Hatte das Wolfbane nachgelassen? Waren Starks Sinne überhaupt so fein wie die von Monroe?  
Nick fühlte, wie eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Rücken wuchs.  
Nicht jetzt, nicht so! Nicht daß Stark ihn ausgerechnet jetzt erkannt hatte als das, was er war.  
Bisher war es Spaß gewesen, zumindest irgendwo, der neue Grimm in der Stadt zu sein. Das letzte aber, was er jetzt in dieser Situation brauchte war ein Oleg Stark, der begriff, WAS er da entführt hatte. Denn dann, davon war Nick überezeugt, würde sein Tod noch qualvoller sein als der, mit dem er ohnehin rechnete.  
„Was riecht hier so?" brummte Stark.  
Nick schloß das Auge und begann, zu niemand im besonderen, zu beten.  
Vielleicht sollte er Monroe einmal nach dieser Wesen-Kirche fragen, der der Blutbad angehörte. Er hätte fragen sollen, korrigierte er sich selbst.  
Die Stimmen waren noch immer da, noch immer unverständlich aber nahe genug, um sie unterscheiden zu können.  
„Macht hinne!" knurrte Stark und gluckste leise. „Wir beide sind doch noch beschäftigt, was, kleiner Cop?"  
Nick kämpfte mit sich und seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr als hier herauszukommen. Aber er war auch Realist genug um zu begreifen, daß es ans Unmögliche grenzte, daß er wirklich entkommen konnte. Er selbst war nicht mehr in der Lage zu fliehen, dazu war er viel zu kraftlos inzwischen. Und Hank würde ihn nicht finden können. Wie denn auch? Er selbst hatte der Information über die Jagdhütte keine nähere Beachtung geschenkt. Dabei war es hier gewesen, wo Stark eine ganze Familie auslöschte – in nur zwei Tagen!  
Nick nickte langsam, auch wenn er sich selbst dafür am liebsten in den Allerwertesten getreten hätte.  
„Braver kleiner Cop", kicherte Stark an seinem Ohr. „Du bist wirklich tapfer und stark. Stärker als ich angenommen hätte."  
Das freute Nick so gar nicht. Lieber wäre es ihm gewesen, bei der ersten Sicht auf Blut umzukippen. Denn dann hätte man vermutlich sehr schnell das Interesse an ihm verloren.  
Und dann … entfernten die Stimmen sich schließlich.  
Die Pause war vorbei, wie Nick kurz darauf feststellen mußte, als ein dritter Nagel durch seinen Ellenknochen getrieben wurde …

* * *

Hank ging noch einmal die alten Berichte durch in der vagen Hoffnung, doch irgendetwas zu finden. Noch immer war das gesamte Department damit beschäftigt, eine Spur von Nick oder Oleg Stark zu finden, doch der Enthusiasmus war deutlich gesunken, seit die ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden verstrichen waren.  
Je länger Nick sich in der Gewalt des Ausbrechers befand, desto geringer waren seine Überlebenschancen. Zudem kamen die regelmäßigen Anrufe und MMS, die Hank erhielt. Solche Dinge sprachen sich leider viel zu schnell herum.  
Nick war trotzdem noch immer Nick, ein beliebter Kollege, den keiner missen wollte. Ebensowenig wie irgendjemand Juliette im Unklaren lassen wollte. Dennoch aber …  
Hank seufzte schwer, noch immer mit seinen Erinnerungen und Gefühlen kämpfend.  
Juliette, die ihm im Stillen Vorwürfe machte, Nicks letzter Anruf, das Flehen in seiner Stimme, das letzte Foto seines Partners.  
Hank fühlte sich einfach nur schlecht.  
„Hey!" winkte in diesem Moment Sergeant Wu und eilte zu ihm hinüber. „Nick und du, ihr wart doch bei diesem komischen Kauz, oder?" Er wies über die Schulter zurück zum Eingang.  
Hank runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich vor, um eine bessere Sicht auf den unangekündigten Gast zu haben. Ohne Zweifel, das war der Uhrmacher Monroe, den sie vorgestern morgen wegen der Uhr aufgesucht hatten.  
„Was will der hier?" fragte der Afroamerikaner.  
„Er sagt, er habe möglicherweise Informationen, die uns helfen. Er will aber nur mit dir reden", antwortete Wu. „Ist das der Typ? War der nicht schon mal hier?"  
Hank runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist der Typ, den Nick erst im Verdacht hatte bei der Entführung der kleinen Robin", antwortete er, „und dann die Sache mit der Familie Lasser. Er war ein Freund dieses komischen Hap. Du weißt schon, dem das Haus explodiert ist."  
Wu grinste, und Hank konnte nicht anders, er grinste zurück.  
Hap Lasser war eine Marke für sich gewesen. Eine Schande, daß er erschossen worden war, eine noch größere, daß es ein Kollege gewesen war, der den armen Kerl ins Jenseits beförderte aus Rache an den Morden an seinen Brüdern, die Lassers Schwester Angelina begangen hatte.  
Hatte Nick nicht erzählt, daß Monroe mit Angelina zusammen gewesen war eine Zeitlang?  
„Monroe", setzte er dann hinzu und nickte. „Bring ihn her. Mal sehen, was er zu sagen hat."  
Hoffentlich irgendetwas, womit er etwas anfangen konnte …  
Wu nickte und drehte sich um, um Monroe hereinzuwinken.  
Der große Mann mit den ungepflegten Bart trat zögernd in das Büro hinein und sah sich um, ehe er eiligen Schrittes zu den drei zusammengeschobenen Schreibtischen kam, die zum Team Burkhardt/Griffin gehörten.  
„Detective Griffin, ich hab von der Sache mit Nick gehört", erklärte der Uhrmacher sich und hielt Hank die Hand hin.  
„Guten Tag, Mister Monoe", lächelte Hank müde und nickte. „Ja, die Sache mit Nick ist … nicht gut", erklärte er dann.  
„Nicht gut?" Monroe blinzelte und zog sich Nicks Schreibtischstuhl heran. „Das ist eine Katastrophe! Jemanden wie Nick gibt's nicht allzu oft."  
Wohl wahr, mußte Hank zustimmend nicken.  
Wu dagegen, der noch immer dabei stand, hob die Brauen.  
„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein mit irgendetwas?" erkundigte Hank sich, nachdem sich Schweigen über ihre kleine Runde gebreitet hatte. „Ich denke, für Kondolenzbesuche ist es noch etwas früh. Noch sieht es aus, als würde Nick leben."  
Monroe seufzte erleichtert und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, das ist kein Kondolenzbesuch. Ich wollte meine Hilfe anbieten", erklärte er.  
„Hilfe?" Hank und Wu tauschten einen langen Blick. „Wobei?"  
„Bei der Suche nach Nick", antwortete Monroe verwirrt und blickte von einem zum anderen. „Sucht ihr denn gar nicht nach ihm?"  
„Wir versuche sein Handy zu orten", erklärte Wu.  
Monroe hob die leeren Hände. „Dann wissen Sie, wo Nick ist?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
Hank schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Sein Entführer ist klever genug, das Handy nach jedem Anruf zu deaktiviern."  
Monroe runzelte die Stirn. „Aber … kann man die Dinger nicht fremdstarten? Hab ich mal irgendwo gehört."  
„Nicht, wenn kein Saft drauf ist", gab Wu zu bedenken, „müßte eigentlich auch einem Uhrmacher klar sein."  
Der blickte zu dem Asiaten auf und musterte ihn einige Sekunden lang, ehe er sich vorbeugte und auf Hank konzentrierte. „Hören Sie, Detective, ich möchte helfen, wirklich helfen. Und daher … könnte ich Sie unter vier Augen sprechen?"  
Hank wußte wirklich nicht, ob er jetzt amüsiert oder verärgert sein sollte.  
Inwieweit sollte ein Uhrmacher ihnen bei der Entführung eines der ihren behilflich sein können? Das war allein eine lächerliche Vorstellung!  
„Bitte", Monroes Stimme klang eindringlich. „Hören Sie, ich wäre nicht hergekommen, wenn ich nicht glauben würde, ich kann vielleicht etwas beitragen bei der Suche nach Nick. Immerhin sind er und ich befreundet."  
„Und darum geht es", entgegnete Hank sofort. „Sehen Sie, Mister Monroe, manchmal ist es nicht gut, einem anderen zu nahe zu stehen. Dieser Fall ..."  
In diesem Moment sprang Hanks Handy einmal mehr an und ließ ihn aufspringen.  
„Was ist los?" fragte Monroe.  
„Warte noch. Ich sag der Technik Bescheid." Damit spurtete Wu los in Richtung der Labors.  
Hank dagegen holte sein Handy aus der Tasche und starrte einmal mehr auf den Namen seines Partners, ehe er die Augen schloß und bis zehn zählte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete hatte Monroe sich weiter vorgebeugt und sah ihn jetzt mit einer Mischung aus hilfloser Wut und blankem Zorn an.  
Er hatte gesehen, von wem der Anruf kam.  
Hank akzeptierte den Anruf und stellte sein Handy auf Mithören, so daß Monroe ebenfalls hören würde, was am anderen Ende gesprochen werden würde.  
„Nick?" fragte er dann in die Luft über dem Handy.  
„... Hank ..." krächzte die heisere Stimme seines jüngeren Partners. „Hank, das hier … Hank, ich ..."  
„Nick?" fragte nun Monroe. „Kumpel, wie geht's dir? Du hörst dich schlimm an."  
Einen Moment lang Schweigen, bis Hank glaubte, wer auch immer das Handy am anderen Ende der Leitung bediente, habe den Anruf abgebrochen.  
„Monroe … ?" flüsterte die heisere Stimme. "Was ... was tust du da? Wo bist du?"  
„Ja, hey, ich bins. Ich bin auf dem Revier, will helfen, nach dir zu suchen", Monroe beugte sich über das Handy. „Du hörst dich nicht gut an, Kumpel. Was gibt's?"  
„Ich …" Ein Schmerzenslaut folgte, dann ein deutlich leiseres, resigniertes: „Drei Tage, Hank."  
Mit einem vernehmlichen Klicken wurde das Gespräch unterbrochen.  
Monroe sah Hank verständnislos an. „Was soll das heißen, drei Tage noch?" fragte er verwirrt.  
Hank kniff die Lippen aufeinander und legte sein Handy bewußt ruhig auf den Schreibtisch. „Drei Tage bis Stark Nick tötet", antwortete er dann, sorgsam darauf achtend, daß seine Stimme nicht zuviel seiner Emotionen verriet.  
Monroe wurde blaß und das Handy erwachte einmal mehr zum Leben.  
Hank schloß die Augen. Er wollte die MMS nicht öffnen, er wollte nicht! Und doch …  
„Soll ich?" fragte Monroe mitfühlend.  
„Das ist Polizeiangelegenheit", entgegnete Hank sofort und griff nach seinem Mobiltelefon.  
„Manchmal ist aber ein Privatmann die bessere Wahl", sagte Monroe, dessen Hand bereits über dem Handy schwebte. Jetzt sammelte er es ein und aktivierte die MMS.  
„Nicht!" Hanks Warnung kam zu spät.  
Monroes Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als er das Foto sah, das Stark ihnen dieses Mal geschickt hatte. „Großer Gott!"  
Hank schloß die Augen wieder und wandte sich ab. Es genügte, wenn einer sich ansehen mußte, wie Nick langsam zu Tode gefoltert wurde.  
Ein tiefes, kaum menschliches Knurren entrang sich Monroes Kehle, als er das Mobiltelefon zurücklegte auf den Schreibtisch. „Ich werde helfen, Detective Griffin. Ob es Ihnen nun gefällt oder nicht. Ich lasse nicht zu, daß jemand so mit meinen Freunden umgeht!"  
Hank fühlte sich nur müde an Körper und Geist.  
„Leute", meldete sich Wu in diesem Moment aufgeregt von der hinteren Tür, die zu den Laboren führte, „der Anruf war lang genug, um sagen zu können, daß er sich Luftlinie mehr oder weniger genau zwischen Portland und Seattle befindet."  
Hank öffnete die Augen nun doch wieder.  
Sie hatten eine Richtung!  
Und in das gesamte Department kam Leben …


	7. Ablehnung

Irgendwann mußte er doch das Bewußtsein verloren haben, ging Nick auf, als Stark das Akku wieder aus seinem Handy nahm. Das letzte, woran der junge Grimm sich erinnerte war ein rasender Schmerz in seiner Schulter, danach war nichts weiter als Schwärze um ihn herum gewesen.  
Stark hatte ihn offensichtlich losgemacht und wieder auf den Stuhl verfrachtet und war jetzt dabei, ihn daran zu fesseln.  
Nick schloß das eine, nicht zugeschwollene Auge, und ließ es über sich ergehen, wohl wissend, daß er in Ruhe gelassen werden würde, solange er auf diesem Stuhl saß. Gefährlich wurde es erst wieder, wenn der Was-auch-immer ihn zwang, aufzustehen.  
Zu Hause, Juliette, frisch gebrühter Kaffee, dessen Duft durch das Haus zog. Monroes gutmütige Augen, die die Geschichten des Blutbads eigentlich Lügen strafen sollten.  
Monroe …  
Hatte er das geträumt oder hatte er gerade wirklich kurz mit Monroe gesprochen? Was machte der Blutbad bei Hank?  
Irgendetwas in Nick wollte aufbegehren, ihn zum Handeln zwingen. Aber er tat es nicht. Er spürte, was es war, daß ihn da aus seiner tiefsten Seele anbrüllte, und er würde nicht darauf reagieren. Nicht solange noch ein Funken Leben in ihm steckte.  
Der Grimm wollte raus, doch jetzt war es beileibe zu spät, um dieses … was auch immer dieses … Ding in seinem Inneren war, herauszulassen. Viel zu spät.  
Dennoch wußte Nick, daß er es seinem Erbe zu verdanken hatte, daß er für Stark ein interessantes Objekt für Folter war. Bisher war ihm das nicht wirklich aufgefallen, allmählich aber mußte er zugeben, daß er sich veränderte – oder verändert hatte. Er war stärker geworden, vielleicht nicht körperlich, aber … seine Widerstandskraft war offensichtlich höher als bei einem normalen Menschen.  
Toll, was als nächstes? Hätten, statt ihn verrückte Dinge sehen zu lassen, nicht erst die anderen Superkräfte einsetzen können? Vornehmlich solche, die er gegen Riesen, Trolle oder Was-auch-immer Stark war hätte einsetzen können. Aber nein, natürlich erwachten erst die passiven Kräfte statt die aktiven. Es war zum Auswachsen!  
Was war ein Grimm eigentlich?  
Wenn er den Journalen und Folianten im Trailer glauben durfte, dann waren Grimm Killermaschinen, die offensichtlich eine Affinität zu abgeschlagenen Köpfen hatten. Und so wollte Nick schlicht nicht werden – und so hatte er sich Tante Marie auch nie vorstellen können.  
Aber … war das nicht wie im Tierreich? Die liebevollsten Eltern konnten die grausamsten Raubtiere außerhalb ihrer Höhle oder ihres Baus sein. Vielleicht war es bei Grimm ähnlich?  
Stark brummte etwas, als er sich abwandte, etwas was verdächtig nach „Bis später" klang.  
Nick sah seinem Peiniger nach, wie der die Hütte verließ, hörte, wie der neue Riegel vorgeschoben wurde und das Vorhängeschloß einrastete.  
Er war wieder gefangen, aber endlich allein.  
Nick sah zu seinem Handy hinüber, das dieses Mal auf dem Tisch lag.  
Ein Anruf nur, einmal die Notruftaste drücken können und Hilfe holen … ebensogut konnte er sich einen Eisberg mitten in die Sahara wünschen. Eigenartig war nur, daß er nicht die Handschellen um seine Handgelenke fühlte.  
Nick warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Im flackernden Schein der Petroleumlampe sah er das Seil vom Dachbalken baumeln … und seine Handschellen im dämmrigen Licht glitzern.  
Warum hatte Stark ihm die Handschellen abgenommen?  
Nick war sich nicht sicher, doch jetzt … überkam ihn eine kleine Hoffnung und er ruckte an den Fesseln. Sein gesamter linker Arm von den Fingerspitzen bis zur Schulter schien explodieren zu wollen, doch er ruckte und wand sich weiter.  
Das dünne Nylonseil, mit dem Stark ihn gefesselt hatte, saß stramm und schien sich mit jeder Bewegung enger um seinen Körper und seine Glieder zu legen. Schließlich gab Nick entkräftet und voller Schmerz auf. Er kam nicht los.  
Stark war ein Auftragskiller mit einer langen Liste an Leichen gewesen, ehe Hank ihn hatte dingfest machen können, rief der Grimm sich die Akte ins Gedächtnis. Einige seiner Opfer, neben den letzten, die ihm zum Verhängnis geworden waren, hatte er entführt und über mehrere Tage lang zu Tode gequält, wenn sein jeweiliger Auftraggeber es so wollte.  
Nick kniff das heile Auge zusammen, als dieses wieder zu brennen begann. Er würde jetzt nicht weinen und sich in sein Schicksal ergeben, verdammt! Irgendetwas mußte er doch tun können …  
Nick sah sich im flackernden und schwachen Licht weiter um.  
Der Kamin war mittlerweile verloschen. Stark hatte sein Bett nicht gemacht und auch die Decke, auf der Nick die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte, lag weiter verschoben und zerknüllt neben dem Kamin. Die Die Kiste mit Starks … Spielsachen. Nick wurde übel, so daß er den Kopf abwandte und einige Male so tief wie möglich Luft holte. Nicht zu einfach mit einem mit Klebeband geknebelten Mund.  
Es lag keine Waffe hier, noch etwas, was er hätte als Waffe verwenden können … sofern er sich hätte aus den Fesseln befreien können. Stark hatte zumindest den Frühstückstisch abgedeckt. Kein Messer, keine Gabel, nicht einmal ein Löffel lagen auf dem Tisch, nur sein nutzloses Handy.  
Es war zum Verzweifeln!  
Irgendetwas mußte er tun können, irgendetwas!  
Nick konzentrierte sich. Irgendwie mußte er hier heraus. Er hätte nie in Starks Gewalt landen dürfen. Daß der Wolfbane-Zusatz in seinem Deo irgendwann den Dienst versagte, war klar gewesen. Und Nick wollte nicht mehr in Starks Gewalt sein, sollte der endlich einmal schalten, WAS sein Gefangener eigentlich wirklich war.  
Was blieb war irgendeine Möglichkeit zur Flucht finden.  
Mit einem mehr oder weniger komplett zertrümmerten Arm, wer wußte schon wievielen gebrochenen Rippen, und wußte was Stark noch alles in ihm angerichtet hatte durch die Schläge gestern. Würde eine interessante Flucht werden und Nick wollte Geld darauf wetten, daß die nächste Schnecke, die er finden konnte, schneller war als er.  
Aber, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, aber da waren immer noch die regelmäßig wiederkehrenden Stimmen und das Kratzen von außen, das er jetzt ebenfalls schon einige Male gehört hatte. Sicher, letzteres konnte genausogut von einem Tier stammen, wobei das leise Klopfen in der letzten Nacht schon zu intelligent für ein Tier gewesen war, wenn man ihn fragte.  
Aber, und das war das große Aber, er mußte aus dieser verdammten Hütte heraus, um überhaupt jemanden auf sich aufmerksam machen zu können. Und da harkte es ja gerade.  
Was konnte er tun?  
Dasitzen und darauf warten, daß Stark zurückkehrte, um den nächsten Akt der Sonderaufführung „Wie töte ich einen Grimm besonders langsam" einzuleiten. Nick hatte wirklich keinen Bedarf an weierer Folter!  
Versuchen, sich irgendwie aus den Fesseln zu winden … fiel ebenfalls aus nach dem gescheiterten Versuch gerade. Nick brauchte nur an sich herabzusehen um zu bemerken, wie das Seil in sein Fleisch schnitt. Würde er weiter gegen die Fesseln kämpfen, würde er sich in Bälde selbst die Blutzufuhr zu seinen Gliedmaßen abschneiden. Keine gute Aussicht!  
Jemand auf sich aufmerksam machen. Problem war der Riegel und das neue Schloß. Nick hatte keine Ahnung, wie stark beides war. Stark selbst war stark, stärker als ein normaler Mensch, daß war Nick spätestens zu Hause aufgegangen, als mit ihm einmal das gesamte Erdgeschoß gewischt wurde.  
Das Klebeband aber konnte er möglicherweise weit genug lösen, daß er um Hilfe rufen konnte, sollte wieder jemand an der Hütte vorbeikommen …  
Nick atmete wieder tief ein und begann dann, vorsichtig die Kiefermuskeln zu bewegen. Langsam, ganz langsam. Dann, als er spürte, wie sich eine Ecke des Klebebandes löste, versuchte er die Lippen zu bewegen. Dabei horchte er die ganze Zeit nach draußen.  
Hoffentlich kam auch wirklich jemand … Hoffentlich fand er Hilfe, und das so schnell wie möglich. Er mußte aus der Hütte heraus, sonst würde er vermutlich sogar schneller sterben als Stark es selbst als Ziel gesetzt hatte. Würde der Was-auch-immer realisieren, WAS er war, war er totes Fleisch!  
Nick kämpfte weiter gegen den Knebel, während er nach draußen horchte und hoffte, daß seine Stimme nicht versagen würde, würde er hoffentlich bald rufen können …

* * *

„Ich halte das nicht für eine gute Idee, Mister Monroe", sagte Hank.  
Der Blutbad glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu dürfen. „Haben Sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie groß das Waldgebiet ist, in dem Nicks Handy lokalisiert wurde?" fragte er. „Sie brauchen jeden Mann, den Sie finden können!"  
„Stark wird Nick nicht im Wald versteckt halten. Dort draußen gibt es kleine Siedlungen und in einer davon werden die beiden sein", entgegnete Hank. Doch Monroe sah, daß der Detective alles andere als überzeugt von seiner eigenen Theorie war.  
Das Foto auf dem Bildschirm des Handys war für Monroe mehr als genug, um diese Theorie ebenfalls zu bezweifeln. Möglicherweise war der Grimm in Nick widerstandsfähiger als ein Mensch, er wußte es nicht, er hatte noch nie das Erwachen eines Grimm miterlebt. Aber das auf dem Foto … selbst jemand mit einer hohen Schmerzschwelle, wie sie Grimm eben nachgesagt wurde, würde bei diesen Verletzungen vor Schmerz brüllen! Und genau so hatte Nick auch geklungen: heiser wie nachdem er sich die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien hatte.  
Das konnte aber unmöglich in einer Siedlung passieren, ohne daß es jemand bemerkte. Gut, vielleicht passierte soetwas, aber wenn, dann in extra dafür hergerichteten, schalldichten Räumen. Und nach allem, was Monroe erfahren hatte, hatte der Oger schlicht keine Zeit gehabt, ein Haus dermaßen zu präparieren – nebenbei bemerkt würde es möglichen Nachbarn auffallen, wenn da jemand eine Renovierung begann.  
„Tut mir leid, Mister Monroe, aber, wie gesagt, daß ist Polizeiarbeit." Hank erhob sich.  
War es nur bedingt, wenn die Polizei Nick wirklich retten wollte!  
Monroe erhob sich seinerseits und starrte den Afroamerikaner an.  
Der erwiderte seinen Blick und kreuzte dann die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hoffe, ich muß Sie nicht in Schutzhaft nehmen. Nicht daß Ihnen jetzt einfällt, Sie könnten einen Wochenendtrip in den Wald unternehmen."  
Monroe dachte an das Siegbarste Gift und die schwere Büchse, die er in seinem Käfer verstaut hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, genau das plante er. Wenn die Polizei seine Hilfe nicht wollte, er war sicher, Nick würde sie begrüßen.  
„Ist das nicht meine Privatsache, wo ich meinen Urlaub verbringe?" fragte er.  
„Nicht in diesem Fall. Ich hätte Sie das weder sehen noch hören lassen sollen", entgegnete Hank. Dann seufzte er plötzlich und winkte Monroe zu. „Kommen Sie, wir können uns auf dem Weg zum Parkhaus unterhalten." Sein Blick glitt kurz hinüber zu dem gläsernen Büro, in dem sich gerade ein hochgewachsener Mann mit aufffallendem Profil einen Mantel überzog.  
Monroe zögerte, nickte dann aber und folgte Hank auf den Gang hinaus.  
Helles Treiben herrschte hier. Polizisten in Uniform und zivil kamen und gingen. Dabei war es nicht mehr so voll wie nach der Bestätigung, daß man zumindest die Richtung hatte lokalisieren können, aus der der letzte Anruf gekommen war.  
Monroe hoffte, daß er der Polizei bereits geholfen hatte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, daß der Siegbarste nicht damit gerechnet hatte, jemandes anderes als Hank am Handy zu haben und er deshalb genau die Sekunde gezögert hatte, die man benötigt hatte, um zumindest die Richtung festzustellen.  
Wenn das allerdings alles gewesen sein sollte … die Polizei wußte schlicht nicht, mit was sie sich da anzulegen bereit war. Der Oger würde notfalls das ganze Revier ausradieren, daran zweifelte Monroe nicht eine Sekunde.  
Warum war Nick nur nicht zu ihm gekommen? Sie beide gemeinsam hätten etwas planen können.  
Die Antwort war einfach: Der Grimm hatte nicht gewußt, daß der Mörder, dem sie auf der Spur waren, gleichzeitig ein Wesen war. Monroe hatte es ja ebenfalls nicht gewußt, ehe er einkaufen gegangen war, und da war es bereits zu spät gewesen. Okay, vielleicht nicht zu spät, aber er hatte nicht schnell genug geschaltet.  
Hank drängte ihn in eine Ecke des Treppenhauses und seufzte erneut. „Wenn es allein um mich gehen würde, würde ich Ihre Hilfe sehr begrüßen, Mister Monroe. Doch Tatsache ist, wir haben bereits einen Plan und … wir brauchen keine zivilen Zeugen zu dessen Umsetzung."  
„Ich denke, Sie brauchen jede Hilfe, die Sie kriegen können", entgegnete Monroe sofort. „Nick ist ein Freund von mir, und ich neige dazu, meine Freunde zu verteidigen."  
„Nicht in diesem Fall." Hank schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid."  
„Sie wissen nicht, mit was Sie sich da anlegen wollen", entgegnete Monroe. „Dieser … Stark? … ist kein normaler Mensch!"  
„Das wissen wir. Ich habe ihn vor fünf Jahren hinter Gitter gebracht und nur die Tatsache, daß er einen guten Anwalt hatte, verhinderte, daß er in der Todeszelle in Kalifornien landete."  
Monroe horchte auf. „Sie haben ..." Er stockte, als sich die Rädchen in seinem Hirn wieder in Bewegung setzten.  
Also war Nick nicht entführt worden, weil er ein Grimm war, sondern … weil der Siegbarste sich an Hank rächen wollte. Perfide Rache, nebenbei bemerkt, aber dann gab es die Möglichkeit, daß der Oger noch nicht realisiert hatte, wen er da gerade ins Jenseits zu befördern gedachte.  
Siegbarste waren auf ihre Art zwar intelligent, aber meist brauchten sie etwas länger, um wirklich zu realisieren, was geschah. Vermutlich waren sie deshalb so widerstandsfähig und rar. Nick, der zwar immer nach Grimm roch, aber nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie damals, als sie beide sich kennengelernt hatten, hatte eine kleine Chance, sein wahres Wesen zu verschleiern, über eine gewisse Zeit. Aber diese Zeit lief sehr schnell aus, wenn sie nicht schon abgelaufen war. Und das bedeutete, mit jeder Minute, die sie zögerten und vielleicht falschen Spuren nachjagten, wurde es unwahrscheinlicher, Nick lebend aus der Gewalt des Oger zu befreien.  
„Tut mir wirklich leid, aber … halten Sie sich vom Wald fern." Hank zuckte mit den Schultern, kalte Entschlossenheit in den Augen und ließ den nachdenklichen Monroe im Treppenhaus stehen.  
Der Blutbad starrte dem Menschen nach, dann ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten.  
Er würde der Polizei nicht über den Weg laufen, soviel war klar. Aber er würde nicht nach Hause fahren. Nicht mit der vielleicht einzigen Möglichkeit, den Siegbarste ein- für allemal zu erledigen und seinen Freund zu retten!


	8. Offenbarung

A/N: Und wieder, zart besaitete Leser sollten von diesem Kapitel Abstand nehmen (oder nur die Monroe und Hank-Szene lesen ;)).

* * *

Nick hatte den Knebel endlich weit genug gelöst, daß er tatsächlich würde rufen können – sofern denn endlich jemand vorbeikäme …  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte er gehorcht, doch weder war das Klopfen und Kratzen zurückgekehrt, noch waren die Stimmen zurückgekommen.  
Wo zum Kuckuck war er hier?  
Nick meinte, einen Wagen zu hören und biß sich auf die Lippen.  
Verdammt, wenn das Stark war, würde er ein Problem haben. Daran hatte er beim Fassen seines verzweifelten Planes nicht gedacht. Er hatte gehofft, daß, wer oder was auch immer außerhalb der Hütte vorbeikommen würde, dies eher geschehen würde als daß der Was-auch-immer zurückkehrte. Wenn es jetzt aber … Er wagte sich gar nicht vorzustellen, was möglicherweise passieren konnte …  
Mary Robinsons Zunge auf der Waage, herausgerissen bei lebendigem Leib als Zeichen für das Unrecht, das Stark angetan worden war.  
Hatte er recht gehabt mit dem, was er Nick erzählt hatte? War er reingelegt worden?  
Nick wußte es nicht. Bisher hatte er Hank immer für einen durch und duch ehrlichen Polizisten gehalten. Allerdings wußte er selbst, manchmal … manchmal geriet man in Versuchtung, den eigenen Gerechtigkeitssinn nicht abstellen zu können.  
Das Schloß wurde geöffnet.  
Nein!  
Nick schluckte hart, sein Atem beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich in Erwartung der Reaktion seines Peinigers.  
Was sollte er sagen? Konnte Stark die Wahrheit in ihm lesen, so wie er es bei den meisten Menschen und Wesen konnte? Würde er ihn bei einer Lüge erwischen? Würde er dafür auch seine Zunge, oder vielleicht sogar schlimmeres verlieren.  
Nick zog unwillkürlich den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, als der Riegel zurückgeschoben wurde und die Tür sich öffnete. Alles in ihm schrie danach, daß er endlich den Grimm zulassen und sich wehren sollte. Nur wie, das erklärte diese Stimme ihm nicht. Er war bereits viel zu schwer verletzt, selbst mit dem Erbe seiner Vorfahren würde er allein nicht mehr hier herauskommen.  
Starks gewaltige Gestalt betrat die Hütte. Der Was-auch-immer schloß die Tür wieder hinter sich und ging hinüber zu der Kiste mit den … Gerätschaften. Dort ließ er den Sack auf den Boden gleiten, den er über die Schulter getragen hatte. Der Inhalt klirrte verdächtig.  
Was hatte Stark jetzt wieder mit ihm vor?  
Nick schluckte als der Was-auch-immer sich zu ihm umdrehte.  
Stark runzelte die Stirn und stampfte heran. „Was ist passiert?" verlangte er zu wissen und riß das letzte bißchen des Klebebandes von Nicks Wange.  
„Hat … hat sich gelöst ..." flüsterte der atemlos.  
Stark musterte das Klebeband in seiner Hand, seinen Gefangenen, zuckte dann mit den Schultern, knüllte das klebrige Silberband in seiner Hand zusammen und drehte sich um. Dann aber … drehte er sich langsam wieder zu Nick um und sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Ehrlich!" beeilte der sich zu versichern.  
Stark starrte ihn an. Dann weiteten sich dessen Augen, er trat noch einen halben Schritt näher und griff nach Nicks Kinn.  
Der holte tief Luft, während sein Kopf in den Nacken gerissen wurde. Starks Atem streifte ihn.  
„Grimm!"  
Nick schloß das heile Auge.  
Es war aus!

* * *

Monroe zögerte.  
Er war wütend! Er war richtig, mächtig wütend! Normalerweise würde er jetzt eine Extra-Runde Yoga einlegen, vielleicht gefolgt von einer Klangschalen-Therapie.  
Üblicherweise aber nahm man seine Hilfe auch an, wenn er sie gab. Üblicherweise wurde seine Hilfe sogar begrüßt. Üblicherweise … war nicht einer seiner Freunde in Lebensgefahr.  
Also folgte Monroe, wütend wie er war, dem Konvoi an Polizeifahrzeugen im sicheren Abstand hinaus in die Wälder rund um Portland, allerdings Richtung Nordosten, dem Highway nach Seattle folgend.  
Er hatte es wirklich versucht, rief er sich zur Ordnung. Er hatte getan, was er tun konnte, um zu helfen. Normalerweise würde ihm persönlich das reichen. Üblicherweise, wenn man seine Hilfe eben nicht wollte, wäre er nach Hause gefahren und hätte das den anderen überlassen, sich schmollend mit seinen Uhren beschäftigend.  
Nicks Gesicht mit den großen Augen tauchte vor seinem Geist auf, wie der junge Grimm mitten in der Nacht vor seiner Tür stand, diese großen Augen noch zusätzlich aufgerissen und so absolut hilflos und unschuldig wirkend …  
Wie konnte irgendjemand Nick widerstehen, wenn der einmal loslegte? Er, Monroe, hatte es versucht, und er war kläglichst gescheitert. Wenn der Grimm sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann war er offensichtlich nicht davon abzubringen, ehe er erhielt, was er wollte.  
Hartnäckigkeit war etwas, was Monroe eigentlich an anderen mochte. Eigentlich auch an Nick. Allerdings …  
Warum zum Kuckuck war Nick nicht zu ihm gekommen?  
Monroe kannte die Antwort. Er hatte Nick gezeigt, daß dessen Verhalten ihn verletzt hatte, als der Grimm mit seinem Partner bei ihm wegen dieser Uhr auftauchte. So sehr Nick offensichtlich auch selbst gern manipulierte, um zu erreichen was er wollte, so ungern setzte er sich mit den Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen auseinander. Nick hatte Monroe verletzt, Monroe hatte dies gezeigt und Nick … hatte sich daraufhin zurückgezogen.  
Ob es tatsächlich so war wußte Monroe nicht, aber er wußte, er lief bei dem Grimm ganz offensichtlich nicht unter der Rubrik „Freunde". Dabei aber war der Grimm für ihn mittlerweile zum Freund geworden, zum engen Freund sogar.  
Monroe folgte dem Konvoi weiter, kurbelte aber während der Fahrt jetzt das Fenster runter. Kalte Winterluft blies die künstliche Wärme der Heizung davon, doch Monroe brauchte die frische Luft, um vielleicht eine Spur von Nick oder dem Siegbarste oder beiden zu finden. Irgendwo von hier, irgendwo aus den Wäldern, mußte der Anruf gekommen sein. Und er würde nicht ruhen, bis er die beiden aufgespürt hatte – hoffentlich solange sein Grimm-Freund noch lebte.  
Vielleicht, so kam es Monroe in den Sinn, vielleicht würde Nick ihn dann endlich als Freund akzeptieren, so wie er den aufdringlichen Baby-Grimm schließlich akzeptiert hatte.

* * *

Nick landete einmal mehr auf dem Boden und rutschte noch ein Stück weiter.  
Sein Kiefer fühlte sich an, als sei er dieses Mal wirklich gebrochen und er spürte, daß sich zwei Zähne definitiv gelockert hatten.  
Irgendwo tief in ihm erwachte der Überlebensinstinkt und ließ ihn mühsam vorankriechen, auch wenn er wußte, er kam nicht weit, schon gar nicht mit einem Oleg Stark direkt hinter sich. Und tatsächlich wurde er einmal mehr gepackt und hochgerissen.  
Aus! Es war aus!  
Er würde Juliette niemals wiedersehen, sofern sie überhaupt noch lebte. Er würde auch Monroe oder Hank niemals wiedersehen, niemals wieder über Wus schräge Witze lachen. Er würde hier und jetzt sterben, einfach für das, was er war und nicht ändern konnte.  
Starks Faust landete einmal mehr in seiner ohnehin schon lädierten Magengrube, dieses Mal mit einer Wucht, die Nick nicht nur die Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt wurde, sondern er tatsächlich vom Boden abhob und erneut einige Schritte weit nach hinten geschleudert wurde.  
„Verdammter Grimm!" knurrte Stark, während Nick sich erneut am Boden wälzte und sich, nach Luft ringend, zusammenrollte. Er hustete Blut, stemmte sich verzweifelt auf den heilen Arm, nicht wirklich wissend, was er wohl als nächstes tun würde.  
Stark übernahm diese Entscheidung für ihn, als er mit voller Wucht seinen Stiefel auf Nicks noch heile Hand hinabsausen ließ.  
Der Grimm brüllte vor Schmerz, als die Knochen brachen.  
Stark packte ihm wieder bei seinem Haarschopf und riß ihn hoch. Die Faust des Wesens landete dieses Mal in Nicks Gesicht, keine sehr gelungene Abwechslung, wie er fand, während er wieder in sich zusammensank.  
Starks Knie knallte gegen sein Kinn mit einer Wucht, daß Nick befürchtete, seine Zähne würden in die Kiefer zurückgetrieben.  
Hustend und würgend stürzte er wieder zu Boden, versuchte irgendwo in sich nun doch die Kraft für Widerstand zusammenzukratzen.  
Da schlang sich etwas von hinten um seinen Hals.  
Nick riß überrascht das heile Auge auf, als ihm plötzlich die Luft abgeschnürt wurde. Er röchelte und griff mit beiden Händen nach dem Seil, daß Stark ihm von hinten um den Hals geschlungen hatte. Die Schmerzen waren kaum zu ertragen, aber er mußte verhindern, daß er erdrosselt wurde.  
Stark ruckte an dem Seil, was Nicks Finger abrutschen und das Seil noch tiefer in seine Haut schneiden ließ.  
„Nicht!" röchelte er heiser und versuchte erneut, nach dem Seil zu greifen.  
„Warum nicht? Grimm wie du haben meine Art fast ausgerottet!" knurrte Stark über ihm und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine.  
Das Seil grub sich tief in Nicks Hals. Er bekam keine Luft mehr und griff ins Leere, als der beginnende Sauerstoffmangel ihm vorgaukelte, direkt vor ihm befände sich ein Halt.  
Juliette, Hank, Wu, Renard, Tante Marie, Monroe … Er sah ihre Gesichter vor sich, wollte sie um Hilfe anflehen, doch ihm fehlte schlicht der Atem dazu. Seine Lungen schrien nach Luft und schmerzten, doch er konnte ihnen nicht geben, wonach sie verlangten.  
Nicks Widerstand erlahmte langsam. Er spürte, wie das Leben langsam aus seinem Körper zu weichen begann … und er begrüßte die Finsternis hinter den Schmerzen, auch wenn er wußte, aus dieser Finsternis gab es keine Rückkehr mehr.  
Und dann … wurde er plötzlich losgelassen, seine Lungen füllten sich wieder mit Sauerstoff, während seine Kehle entsetzlich schmerzte. Er klappte zusammen wie ein Taschenmesser und blieb am Boden hocken, tief Atem holend und sich von Stark betrogen fühlend.  
„So einfach mach ichs dir nicht, Grimm!" knurrte der über ihm und zerrte ihn wieder hoch. „Drei Tage noch. Und du dich für jede einzelne Minute verfluchen für das, was du bist."  
„Nicht daß ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte", röchelte Nick.  
„Halts Maul!"  
Jetzt waren sie also wieder an dem Punkt, ja?  
Nick fühlte, wie dieses Etwas in ihm erwachte. Reichlich spät, aber immerhin. Irgendwas hatte Stark offensichtlich ausgelöst, wenn er auch noch nicht sicher war was.  
Der Was-auch-immer schleppte ihn wieder zu den Handschellen hinüber, Nick registrierte es mit immer noch benebeltem Blick.  
„Diesmal … nicht!" ächzte er und bohrte seinen rechten Ellenbogen in Starks Hüfte. Er rechnete nicht damit, seinem Gegner Schmerzen zuzufügen, er wußte, Stark war unfähig zur Schmerzempfindung. Aber er hoffte auf eine natürliche Reaktion des Körpers. Und die kam umgehend: Starks Beine knickte unter dem gewaltigen Mann weg und Stark kippte nach vorn, ließ Nick dabei los, um sein Gleichgewicht wiederfinden zu können. Der Grimm seinerseits stürzte ebenfalls nach vorn. Erneut mußte er seine beiden gebrochenen Hände einsetzen, was einen weiteren heiseren Schrei zur Folge hatte, aber er war für diesen einen Moment frei!  
Nick riß sich zusammen, änderte halbblind die Richtung und taumelte auf wackeligen Beinen Richtung Tür.  
Raus hier! Nur raus! Egal was auch immer folgte. Blieb er hier und spielte weiter braver Gefangener war er in kürze tot. Besser im Wald umkommen, verhungern, verdursten, seinetwegen von Bigfoot zum Mittagessen verspeist werden, alles war besser als sich hier weiter zu Tode quälen zu lassen.  
Fast schaffte er es, fast! Er war schon bei der Tür, kämpfte mit dem inneren Riegel, als Stark ihn erreichte und von hinten packte.  
Ein Brüllen entwich Nicks Kehle, mit dem er selbst nie gerechnet hätte, er sei fähig dazu, einen solchen Laut auszustoßen. Und die Tür öffnete sich vor ihm. Einen Augenblick lang konnte er nach draußen sehen, in den Wald, den verhangenen Himmel, die Natur riechen. Dann wurde er zurückgerissen und herumgeschleudert.  
Das letzte, was Nick sah, war einer der dicken Stämme der Seitenwand, ehe sein Kopf mit eben diesem Stamm kollidierte und er endgültig das Bewußtsein verlor …

* * *

Hank beobachtete sehr genau den Routenplaner, dessen kleiner Bildschirm auf dem Armaturenbrett blinkte.  
Er wußte selbst nicht, wonach sie genau suchten, nur daß Nick hier irgendwo draußen sein mußte, und mit ihm dieser verdammte Stark.  
Renard fuhr und führte den Konvoi an Polizeifahrzeugen an. Und der Captain des Reviers hatte noch mehr Männer angefordert.  
Sie würden jeden Quadratzentimeter dieses Waldes umgraben, wenn es sein mußte. Nur befürchtete Hank, daß das Nick in der jetzigen Situation nicht wirklich helfen würde. Es würde zu lange dauern, bis sie das Gebiet durchkämmt hatten.  
Vielleicht hätte er die Hilfe von Nicks komischem Freund doch annehmen sollen?  
Hank war sich nicht sicher. Er kannte diesen Monroe nicht, sie beide waren sich dreimal über den Weg gelaufen, beim ersten Mal war Monroe ein Verdächtiger gewesen, beim zweiten Mal ein Freund des Opfers und vor zwei Tagen dann die Sache mit der Uhr.  
Hank hatte noch immer diese komische Szene vor Augen, als Monroe ihn und Nick aufforderte, sich selbst Kaffee zu suchen. Erst hatte Hank dem keine Beachtung geschenkt, jetzt aber … Nick hatte unterdrückt den Kopf geschüttelt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Monroe … der hatte plötzlich sehr enttäuscht gewirkt und den Kopf gesenkt.  
Diese ganze Szene war mehr als merkwürdig gewesen, rief Hank sich in Erinnerung. Fast als habe Nick nicht gewollt, daß irgendjemand etwas von dieser Freundschaft erfuhr. Überhaupt verhielt der junge Detective sich seit einiger Zeit eigenartig, verschwand immer mal wieder, war stundenlang nicht auffindbar und er war bereits mehr als einmal eben mit Monroe gesichtet worden, oder aber sein Truck, der vor Monroes Haus parkte.  
Hank verstand nicht, warum sein Partner ein großes Geheimnis daraus machen sollte, wenn er eben mit Monroe befreundet war, eher begriff er nicht wirklich, wie es zu dieser kuriosen Freundschaft hatte kommen können. Nick, der doch mit beiden Beinen mitten im Leben und einer glücklichen Beziehung steckte, und dagegen der Einzelgänger Monroe mit seiner nicht gerade kleinen Uhrensammlung und den noch kurioseren Freunden. Allein dieser Hap Lasser …  
„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Renard vom Fahrersitz.  
Hank schrak aus seinen Gedanken und nickte. „Denke schon, Sir", antwortete er, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Ich … Sie wissen doch, dieser Uhrmacher, den Nick kennt. Der war vorhin auf dem Revier."  
Renard hob die sichtbare Braue, während er weiter auf die Straße sah. „Und?"  
„Er bot seine Hilfe bei der Suche an, Sir", fuhr Hank fort. „Ich hab das abgelehnt. Ich dachte, er sei zu dicht dran. Immerhin scheinen Nick und er befreundet zu sein."  
Renard runzelte die Stirn. „Befreundet? Wirklich?" Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Afroamerikaner.  
Hank nickte. „Sieht für mich jedenfalls so aus", gab er zu.  
Der Captain sah wieder auf die Straße. „Vielleicht wäre das wirklich besser gewesen", sagte er. „Je mehr wir sind, desto schneller finden wir Nick und Stark."  
Hank biß sich auf die Oberlippe. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wie soll ein Zivilist uns helfen können?"  
Renard warf ihm wieder einen Blick zu. „War das der Mann, der an Nicks Schreibtisch saß vorhin und den Anruf lang genug verlängern konnte, daß wir zumindest die grobe Richtung herausfinden konnten?" fragte er.  
Hank fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg.  
Natürlich. Wenn Monroe nicht gewesen wäre, wäre das Gespräch wieder zu kurz gewesen. Warum auch immer Nick dieses Mal hatte die notwendigen Sekunden länger hatte telefonieren können, vielleicht wirklich nur Zufall, vielleicht aber wirklich die Tatsache, daß statt seiner, Hanks, plötzlich Monroes Stimme zu hören gewesen war und Stark vielleicht gemeint hatte, er habe sich verwählt. Warum auch immer, Monroe hatte ihnen die notwendige Zeit verschafft, die sie brauchten, um zu wissen, in welche Richtung sie sich zu wenden hatten.  
Renard sah ihn wieder an, eine Braue gehoben. „Vielleicht kann dieser … wie war sein Name? … uns doch noch einmal behilflich sein. Rufen Sie ihn an und kümmern sich persönlich um ihn", sagte er schließlich.  
Hank nickte und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche.


	9. Spurensuche

**A/N:** Und erneut: Wer zart besaitet ist, bitte nur die beiden äußeren Szenen lesen.

* * *

Monroe bog von der Straße ab an der Ausfahrt zu der Forststraße, wie es ihm gewiesen worden war bei dem kurzen Telefonat mit Hank Griffin.  
Plötzlich wollte dieser doch seine Hilfe, es war lächerlich! Andererseits, vielleicht hatte der Detective begriffen, daß der Wald ein wenig zu tief war und eine Suche ohne seine Nase viel zu lange für Nick dauern würde.  
Monroe schnüffelte zwischendurch immer einmal wieder in die kalte Nachtluft hinaus. Leider bisher ohne großen Erfolg. Ein- oder zweimal hatte er geglaubt, den Geruch des Siegbarste aufgefangen zu haben, dann aber hatte er den Duft wieder verloren. Von Nick dagegen fehlte jede Spur, selbst in der Luft.  
Nun, soweit er wußte, wurde der Grimm irgendwo im Inneren eines Gebäudes festgehalten. Also kein Wunder, daß er ihn nicht erschnüffeln konnte. Trotzdem hoffte Monroe eine Spur zu finden und seinem Freund auf diese Weise helfen zu können.  
Eine einsame Gestalt tauchte im Scheinwerferlicht auf.  
Monroe hielt den Käfer an und steckte den Kopf zum Fahrerfenster heraus. „Also?" fragte er.  
Hank, genau der war es, der da auf ihn gewartet hatte, trat an die Seite des kleinen Vws und beugte sich in das Fenster hinein. „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, Mister Monroe", sagte er, „und Sie bitten, sich dem Suchtrupp anzuschließen. Captain Renard möchte, daß wir auf dieser Seite suchen, wenn Ihnen das nichts ausmacht.  
„Sollte es?" Monroe hob die Brauen. „Allerdings … woher der Sinneswandel? Wegen Ihres Chefs?"  
Hank zuckte mit den Schultern, runzelte dann die Stirn, als er die Flinte auf dem Rücksitz sah. „Wow! Was wollen Sie denn schießen?"  
Upps!  
Monroe war so … wenig begeistert gewesen von dem Anruf, den er von Hank erhalten hatte, daß er vergessen hatte, die Flinte wegzuschließen. Andererseits … er war nicht gerade der beste Schütze, besser gesagt, er hatte so gut wie nie geschossen bisher mal abgesehen von einem alten Colt und auf Bierdosen in seiner Wilden Zeit. Er würde Hank vermutlich brauchen, um den Siegbarste zur Resong zu bringen.  
„Ich dachte, eingedenk was ihr zwei da erzählt habt über die Leichen, es sei besser, bewaffnet zu kommen", antwortete Monroe.  
Solange Hank nicht die Lizenz sehen wollte, dürfte damit alles glatt gehen – hoffte Monroe! Sicher war er sich allerdings nicht.  
Der Afroamerikaner nickte. „Klingt vernünftig. Aber eine solche Waffe gehört wohl eher in ein Museum oder an die Wand. Mann, das Teil muß 'ne Tonne wiegen!" Er sah den Blutbad mit einem breiten Grinsen an. „Wenn wir Nick wiedergefunden haben, sollte der Ihnen eine bessere Waffe besorgen, was kompakteres. Nichts gegen gute alte und wirklich dicke Flinten, aber, ehrlich, ich mag meine Halbautomatik."  
„Denk ich mir ..." Monroe verzog das Gesicht.  
Das war jetzt definitiv ein Thema, das er nicht vertiefen wollte. Er war eigentlich kein Waffentyp.  
„Wo ist denn Ihr Captain?" fragte er, sich umsehend. Ein kurzes Stück weiter stand ein Streifenwagen, das wars aber schon. Von den mehr als zwanzig Fahrzeugen, die in Portland gestartet waren, war wirklich nicht viel übrig geblieben.  
„Wie gesagt, jedes Team hat seinen Quadranten, den wir absuchen sollen. Unserer ist dieser hier, wenns genehm ist."  
War es nicht, aber Monroe wußte, er würde nichts daran ändern können. „Ich stelle den Wagen ab, okay?"  
Hank richtete sich wieder auf und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
Monroe gab Gas, wechselte in den zweiten Gang, fuhr den Käfer neben den Streifenwagen und parkte den Wagen dort.  
Was als nächstes? Er konnte die Flinte wirklich nicht mitnehmen, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zu ziehen.  
Was also war jetzt zu tun?  
Monroe wußte es nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sonst das Siegbarste Gift eben IN den Siegbarste kriegen sollte. Sicher, er hätte auch diese Dopplerbrust mitnehmen können, allerdings bezweifelte er, daß deren Bolzen stark genug gewesen wären, durch die dicke Haut des Ogers zu dringen.  
Also was?  
Monroe wußte es nicht, dennoch schälte er sich erst einmal aus dem Wagen heraus und streckte sich. Er war definitiv nicht für diese weiten Strecken hinter dem Steuer gemacht. Wenn es nicht so weit draußen in den Wäldern gewesen wäre, er wäre lieber gelaufen, nach Möglichkeit in seiner Blutbad-Form.  
Aus dem Streifenwagen stiegen jetzt auch die beiden uniformierten Polizisten aus, einer von ihnen dieser kleine Asiate … Wu, wenn Monroe sich nicht irrte. Nick erzählte ab und gern von ihm …  
„Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?" fragte der.  
Monroe verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, nickte aber. „Alles klar. Und selbst?"  
„Wenn wirs irgendwie weiter eingrenzen können, geht's mir besser", erklärte der Asiate. „Ich war Nicks Mentor als er damals hier anfing. Ich möchte ihn nicht begraben müssen."  
Das wollte Monroe ganz sicher auch auch nicht.  
Hank kam jetzt ebenfalls heran. „Okay, wir halten Funkkontakt zu den anderen Gruppen. Renard sagt, wir sollen von hieraus Richtung Nordosten gehen bis zur Markierung, die Team 2 uns hinterlassen wird."  
Monroe starrte auf die Elefantenbüchse auf seinem Rücksitz.  
Was jetzt? Was sollte er tun?  
Ehrlich gesagt, er wußte nicht einmal wirklich, was er eigentlich mit dem Gift tun sollte. Sollte es tatsächlich reichen, die Kugeln in selbiges zu tauchen? Würde das ausreichen, um die dicke Haut des Siegbarste zu durchdringen und den Oger selbst zu töten?  
„Mister Monroe?" erkundigte Hank sich bei ihm.  
Monroe entschied sich, beugte sich tief in den Wagen hinein. Mit einer Hand holte er die Flasche mit dem Gift aus dem Handschuhfach, während er mit er anderen nach der Büchse griff. Schließlich steckte er noch ein paar Kugeln, die er ebenfalls im Handschuhfach abgelegt hatte, auch noch ein, ehe er sich wieder aus seinem Wagen befreite.  
„Alles klar", sagte er, als er sich wieder aufrichtete, die Büchse noch aus dem Käfer holend.  
Wu bekam große Augen, als er die gewaltige Flinte sah. „Wow! Da will aber jemand auf Nummer sicher gehen!" staunte er.  
„Besser als wenn er hier mit Pfeil und Bogen augetaucht wäre", kommentierte Hank. „Also gut, Mister Monroe, das sind die Officers Wu und Deveraux. Wir zusammen bilden ein Team und, falls Sie es noch nicht gehört haben ..."  
„... sollen den Wald in Richtung Nordosten durchkämmen. Ja, danke, hab ich verstanden", nickte Monroe. „Und … einfach Monroe. Jeder nennt mich so. Das Mister kann man sich sparen."  
„Mh, interessanter Künstlername", murmelte Wu.  
Monroe hielt es für besser, dies nicht zu kommentieren. Er schulterte die Büchse und sah auffordernd von einem zum anderen.  
„Also? Wollen wir gemeinsam Nick retten?"  
„Das brauchen Sie nicht noch einmal fragen", antwortete Wu.  
Damit gingen die drei los, in die anbrechende Nacht hinein.

* * *

Nick wachte unter Schmerzen wieder auf. Es war kein erlösendes, langsames Erwachen, es war brutal und unwiderruflich.  
Er riß das eine Auge auf und fand sich auf dem Boden sitzend und mit ausgebreiteten Armen an den Tisch gefesselt wieder, während Stark sich über ihn beugte, den Hammer wieder in der Hand. Und Nick sah, daß Blut an dem Hammer war, frisches Blut.  
Er wurde bleich, als er die Schmerzen begriff, vor allem, WO sie waren.  
„Mal sehen, wie schnell du gleich noch rennen kannst!" Stark grinste ihn an, hielt ihm den Hammer unter die Nase.  
Nicks Atem beschleunigte sich wieder. „Nein ..." keuchte er, während Stark sich abwandte und ausholte.  
Er wollte sein Bein wegziehen, fand dieses aber ebenfalls gefesselt vor. Ein Seil spannte sich um seinen Knöchel. Und das Seil war festgemacht … Nick folgte der Spur mit dem Auge … am Kamin.  
Im nächsten Moment versank seine Welt in einem Meer aus Schmerzen, als der Hammerkopf auf sein Knie niedersauste und die Kniescheibe zertrümmerte.  
Ohnmacht zupfte wieder an seinem Bewußtsein, wollte ihn zurückreißen in die Dunkelheit. Wimmernd und keuchend, geblendet von seinen eigenen Tränen saß er da.  
Keine Flucht mehr möglich, absolut unmöglich jetzt. Er konnte froh sein, wenn er, falls er gerettet wurde, was ebenfalls immer unwahrscheinlicher wurde, jemals wieder würde gehen können.  
Wenn Nick geglaubt hatte, Stark sei fertig, dann hatte er sich allerdings geirrt. Der gewaltige Mann drehte sich zu ihm um, wartete ungeduldig, bis sein Gefangener halbwegs wieder bei Sinnen war, ehe er sein Werkzeug ein drittes Mal auf Nicks Bein herabkrachen ließ. Der Oberschenkelknochen hielt einiges mehr aus, doch Nick fühlte, wie ein Knochensplitter sich löste und durch seine Haut getrieben wurde.  
„Willst du noch mehr, Grimm?" fragte Stark kalt und hielt ihm erneut den blutigen Hammer hin.  
Nick hob nur schwach den Kopf, ein Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte, dann senkte er den Blick wieder und schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf.  
Wäre er doch in jener Nacht gar nicht ans Handy gegangen, als Stark seinen Rachefeldzug begann! Hätte er sich doch am nächsten Morgen krank gemeldet, als Hank ihn erneut aus dem Bett klingelte wegen der Uhr. Wäre er doch bei seinem Partner im Revier geblieben, als das abgebrannte Autowrack gefunden wurde! Wäre er doch nie an einem von Starks Tatorten aufgetaucht!  
Wäre er, statt nach Hause, doch besser zu Monroe gefahren, um sich mit dem Blutbad zu versöhnen, wisperte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren.  
Monroe …  
Würde der Blutbad ihn vermissen? Würde er seine Todesanzeige lesen und zur Beisetzung kommen?  
Irgendwie hoffte Nick das. Er hatte es zu weit getrieben mit seiner Trennung normales Leben/Grimmdasein, das verstand er jetzt. Aber jetzt war es zu spät, viel zu spät.  
Stark grunzte etwas und löste das Seil um Nicks Knöchel.  
Das Bein schwoll bereits an, so wie der Arm angeschwollen war und mittlerweile beide Hände. Blut sickerte an mehreren Stellen durch seine Jeans, der Knochensplitter kratzte von innen am Stoff und bereitete ihm zusätzlich Schmerzen.  
Nick wünschte sich, er könnte wieder das Bewußtsein verlieren, daß die Schmerzen stärker werden würden, oder Stark ihm den Kochtopf über den Schädel zog oder sonstetwas. Aber er wußte es besser.  
Keine Hilfe, er selbst jetzt endgültig unfähig, sich selbst zu helfen.  
Nick kniff die Lippen aufeinander und starrte auf sein Bein hinunter.  
Woran er wohl sterben würde? An Blutverlust, und er mußte in den letzten Tagen einiges an Blut verloren haben, an einer Infektion der verschiedenen Wunden oder würde Stark ihn schließlich zu Tode prügeln?  
Nick war sich nicht sicher, ob er eine dieser Möglichkeiten wirklich bevorzugte. Alle klangen alles andere als das, wie er sich sein Lebensende irgendwann in ferner Zukunft vorgestellt hatte.  
Vielleicht war heute ein guter Tag zu sterben?

* * *

Seit gefühlten Stunden wanderten sie jetzt schon durch den Wald.  
Hank wußte einfach nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er fühlte sich wie ein Babysitter mit dem Uhrmacher Monroe an seiner Seite. Und woher auch immer der diese riesige Büchse hatte … es war lächerlich, was sie hier taten.  
Aber Monroe hatte ihnen die Sekunden gebracht, die sie benötigt hatten, um zumindest eine ungefähre Richtung zu erhalten.  
Rechtfertigte das wirklich, daß sie hier das Leben eines Zivilisten riskierten? In seinen Augen nicht wirklich.  
Deveraux war ein wenig zurückgefallen, als er sich einmal erleichtern mußte. Sollte er doch!  
Hank war sich sicher, Renard hatte ihnen diesen Bereich zugeordnet, weil Wu und er die engsten Bekannten waren, die Nick auf dem Revier hatte. Und mit Monroe als Zivilist …  
Hank seufzte.  
Er war sich sicher, sie würden Nick sicher nicht finden. Nie! Sie waren viel zu weit vom Sendemast entfernt.  
Monroe stapfte an seiner Seite. Zwischendurch streckte der eigenartige Uhrmacher immer wieder die Nase in die Luft, verhielt sich ansonsten aber vollkommen normal.  
Was erwartete er denn zu riechen? Immerhin war er ein Mensch, kein Hund. Er würde kaum mehr als einer von ihnen anderen wahrnehmen.  
Hank schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ein bißchen eigenartig, Nicks Freund, oder?" wisperte Wu, der zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte.  
Eigenartig war noch eine Untertreibung. Monroe gehörte für Hank zur Beobachtung in die Geschlossene. Aber solange er keinen Ärger machte …  
Wo zum Kuckuck hatte er diese Riesen-Waffe her?  
„Jedem das seine", fuhr Wu fort. „Wobei ich Nick bisher eigentlich immer für einen normalen Kerl gehalten habe ..."  
„Da bist du nicht der einzige", zischte Hank endlich zurück und verdrehte die Augen. „Du müßtest mal sein Haus sehen. Ehrlich, soviele Uhren hab ich mein Lebtag lang noch nicht gesehen!"  
„Mh", machte Wu. „Ein Uhrmacher mit einem Uhrentick. Erinnert mich irgendwie an den verrückten Hutmacher, dich nicht auch?"  
Hanks Mundwinkel zogen sich amüsiert nach oben. Noch dazu kam, daß Monroe gerade jetzt wieder seine Nase in die Luft streckte und einen tiefen Zug nahm.  
„Absolut durchgeknallt", war Wus Kommentar.  
Doch dann … wirbelte Monroe plötzlich zu ihnen beiden herum. Kurz war es Hank, als würden die Augen des eigenartigen Mannes rot leuchten, dann richtete er sich auf.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe was", sagte er und wandte sich wieder ab.  
Wu hob jetzt seinerseits seine Nase und schnupperte. „Also, ich riech nur den Wald", sagte er dann.  
Monroe schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist nicht viel, fast schon verweht, aber ..." Er schnupperte noch einmal. „Definitiv Nick!" Er drehte sich zu den Polizisten um und starrte sie an. „Was jetzt? Kommt ihr mit?"  
Hank und Wu wechselten einen beredten Blick.  
Durchgeknallt! Komplett durchgeknallt! Durchgeknallter gings nicht!  
Aber … was wenn er recht hatte? Wenn er sie durch puren Zufall auf die richtige Spur bringen würde? Was, wenn sie Nick doch fanden?  
Hanks Herz wurde ein wenig leichter. Es war nicht unmöglich. Nick konnte hier in der Nähe sein, ebenso wie er direkt auf dem verdammten Sendemast sitzen konnte. Die Chancen waren ausgewogen.  
Wu sah ihn an. „Folgen wir oder nicht?"  
Wirklich gute Frage. Und letztendlich nahm Monroe ihnen die Antwort ab: Er verschwand im Unterholz …


	10. Rettung

Stark war wieder mit seinem … „Spielzeug" beschäftigt. Nick beobachtete ihn dabei unaufmerksam.

Noch immer war der Grimm an den Tisch gefesselt, die Schmerzen in seinen gebrochenen Gliedmaßen ließen nicht mehr zu, daß er genug Ruhe fand, um zu schlafen oder auch nur das Bewußtsein zu verlieren.

Er mußte hier heraus, sonst würde er schneller als erwartet tot sein.

Die Frage war nur wie? Mit einem mehrfach gebrochenen Bein, einer zertrümmerten Kniescheibe und seinem nicht geringen Blutverlust grenzte es ans Unmögliche, überhaupt nur bis zur Tür zu kommen.

Nick warf einen Blick hinüber zum Ein- und Ausgang. Der innere Riegel war wieder vorgelegt, die Tür geschlossen.

Wenn Monroe in der Nähe wäre könnte er ihn vielleicht ausschnüffeln, so wie es mit dem Postboten oder der Mellifer-Königin getan hatte. Wenn …

Vielleicht hätte Nick den Blutbad einweihen sollen wegen des Trailers. Monroe sprach zumindest deutsch, er hätte ihm helfen können – vielleicht.

Aber statt dessen hatte er ja unbedingt den Dickkopf spielen müssen.

Warum nur konnte er nicht zu der Freundschaft stehen, die Monroe ihm angeboten hatte, wenn auch unter deutlichem Zwang? Warum nicht?

Weil er immer noch Tante Maries Stimme im Kopf hatte, als die ihm sagte, er solle keinem Wesen vertrauen, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Weil sie ihn gewarnt hatte, irgendjemand anderem den Trailer zu zeigen.

Jetzt würde es zu spät sein, viel zu spät.

Stark drehte sich zu ihm um, ein Grinsen im Gesicht und hob eine dünne, silberne Kette. „Was hälst du davon, Grimm?" fragte er. „Wollen wir beide jetzt aufhören zu spielen?"

Nick leckte sich die Lippen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß diese Fragen rein rhetorisch gemeint waren, aber er hatte trotzdem eine Antwort für den Was-auch-immer:

„Ich denke nicht, daß das bisher Spiele waren und nein, ich halte nichts von Ketten."

Starks Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ist genau die richtige Dicke, um Gliedmaßen abzutrennen", erklärte er und wirbelte ein Ende der Kette durch die Luft. „Und erst recht, um dich langsam um einen Kopf kürzer zu machen. Wird Griffin eine Lehre sein, denkst du nicht, wenn er deinen Kopf vor seiner Tür findet … nachdem du mir noch seine neue Adresse verraten hast."

„Hank wird sich nicht reizen lassen", entgegnete Nick. „Sie können ihn mit meinem Tod nicht provozieren."

So sicher war er sich da nicht, aber er hoffte das beste.

Hank war sein erster fester Partner, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit er ihm tatsächlich vertraute und wie weit er gehen würde, würde er ermordet werden.

„Ich denke, ich kann doch, Grimm!" Starks Gesicht wurde ernst. Mit weiten Schritten trat er zu seinem Gefangenen und beugte sich über ihn. „Wenn ich dich ihm stückchenweise zuschicke bestimmt."

Damit schlang Stark die Kette um die rechte Schulter.

Nick schluckte und versuchte sich zu wappnen gegen das, was als nächstes passieren würde …

* * *

Monroe stoppte, die Nase wieder in die Luft gereckt.

Der Grimm-Duft wurde definitiv stärker. Nicht zu stark, noch immer gerade soviel, daß er ihn eben wahrnehmen konnte, aber zumindest etwas, womit er arbeiten konnte.

Das Problem dabei war, mittlerweile mischten sich andere, schwache Gerüche zu dem seines Freundes: vornehmlich der des Siegbarste. Himmel, der Kerl stank wirklich zum Himmel. Aber da war, ein klein wenig stärker als der Eigengeruch des Grimm, der Odor von Blut, der Monroe so gar nicht behagen wollte.

Die Polizisten hatte er schon vor einer Weile hinter sich gelassen, vielleicht nicht die klügste Idee, die er hatte treffen können, ging Monroe jetzt auf.

Andererseits, wie sonst hätte er den Wolf rufen können ohne daß sie es bemerkten? Ihm waren die Blicke von Hank und Wu nicht entgangen und er wußte selbst, im besten Fall hatte er etwas … unkonventionell auf die beiden gewirkt.

Aber sie hinter sich zu lassen bedeutete nicht, daß er sie nicht wiederfinden konnte. Monroe hatte sich nur entschieden, daß er zunächst nicht auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen war und sein Glück selbst versuchen wollte. Was nicht hieß, er war wahnsinnig genug, sich allein mit einem Siegbarste anzulegen.

Monroe trabte durch das Unterholz, voll in Wesen-Gestalt und daher beinahe lautlos. Der Wald um ihn her schien in dieser Verwandlung zu leuchten. Etwas, was er sonst genossen hätte, so wie er es eben liebte, in der Natur zu sein.

Normalerweise!

Die Büsche und Bäume lichteten sich vor ihm und ließen ihn stoppen.

Da stand ein Pickup geparkt am Straßenrand. Wobei Straße schon eine sehr, eine wirklich sehr positive Auslegung dieses Begriffes bedeutete. Der Weg war nichts weiter als ein besserer Trampelpfad, und er stank wirklich penetrant nach Menschen.

Monroe blickte sich stirnrunzelnd um und zog einige Male tief den Atem ein.

Menschen, gar nicht weit entfernt …

Er trabte los, in Richtung des Menschengeruches. Dann stoppte er, als der mit den anderen Gerüchen geradezu kollidierte.

Siegbarste, Grimm, Blut.

Monroe streckte die Nase in die Luft.

Angst, Schmerz, menschliche Ausdünstungen. Alle definitiv mit Nicks Eigengeruch vermischt.

Wo war der Grimm?

Monroe sah sich aufmerksam um, trabte dann ein Stück weiter. Der Geruch wurde schwächer. Also … falsche Richtung.

Der Blutbad drehte sich um, nahm wieder eine Nasevoll.

Eindeutig Nick, aber ein Nick voller Angst und Schmerz, der blutete.

Stimmte definitiv mit dem Foto überein, daß Hank geschickt worden war.

Wo war der Grimm? Wo der Siegbarste?

Monroe spitzte die Ohren.

Sein Gehör war zwar nicht das feinste der Wesenwelt, aber immerhin besser als das eines Menschen. Wenn Nick hier also irgendwo in der Nähe war, worauf der Geruch schließen ließ, dann konnte er sich vielleicht verständlich machen oder redete gerade auf den Siegbarste ein. Etwas, von dem Monroe aus eigener Erfahrung wußte, daß es nur allzu leicht zu dem Ergebnis führte, das der Grimm wollte und nicht man selbst.

Er meinte leise Stimmen wahrzunehmen, aber aus der Richtung, in die er gerade noch gewollt hatte. Dort, woher der Menschengeruch kam.

Monroe folgte der dünnen Duftspur seines Freundes, die immer deutlicher von der des Siegbarste überlagert wurde.

Dann stoppte er, als ein Blockhaus zwischen den Bäumen auftauchte. Ihm war, als könne er schwachen Lichtschein zwischen den Fensterläden und der verschlossenen Tür ausmachen. Eines aber sah er auf jeden Fall: Der Riegel und das Schloß waren neu. Und an der Tür selbst war ein schwacher, blutiger Abdruck von mehreren Fingern.

Der Wolf in ihm wollte übernehmen und knurrte tief und bedrohlich. Doch Monroe hielt ihn zurück, wußte er doch, er hatte keine Chance gegen den Siegbarste, nicht allein.

Widerwillig wandte er sich ab und wollte der Spur zu den Polizisten zurück folgen, da … vernahm er den schwachen, schmerzerfüllten Schrei einer ihm nur zu bekannten Stimme: Nick!

* * *

Hank hatte sich von Wu und Deveraux getrennt, um Monroe zu folgen. Besser auf den Zivilisten achten als sich hinterher Vorwürfe darüber machen zu müssen, falls dem Uhrmacher etwas passieren würde.

Und tatsächlich stolperte Hank bald über die gewaltige Flinte, die Monroe mitgebracht hatte.

Natürlich, das Ding war schwer, sehr, sehr schwer! Kein Wunder, daß Monroe sie schließlich zurückgelassen hatte. Wer wollte das Ding denn über Meilen hinweg schleppen?

Hank zögerte, nahm sich dann aber doch der Büchse und der Tasche an, die offensichtlich ebenso Monroe gehörte, wenn er auch keine Ahnung hatte, was sich darin befand. Schließlich siegte die Neugier und der Afroamerikaner öffnete die Tasche, um darin die wohl größten Gewehrkugeln aller Zeiten zu finden. Sorgsam in einer Nebentasche verstaut und durch … war das das Hemd, daß Monroe unter seiner Jacke getragen hatte?, zusammengerollten Stoff zusätzlich geschützt war da ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer orangenen Flüssigkeit, die Hank besser nicht näher bestimmen wollte.

Eines aber war klar, er würde ein ernstes Wort mit Nick reden, sobald der befreit war. Eigenartige Freundschaften hin oder her, Monroe gehörte definitiv unter Beobachtung!

Hank schlang sich die Büchse über die eine, die Tasche über die andere Schulter und stapfte weiter.

Im Dunkeln, nur mit einer Taschenlampe bewaffnet, war es verdammt schwer, der Spur des Uhrmachers zu folgen. Dabei fiel ihm ein, Monroe hatte kein Licht bei sich gehabt, als er verschwand, und auch jetzt war kein andereer Lichtkegel, oder auch nur ein Lichtball irgendwo zu sehen. Nur die Geräusche des nächtlichen, spätherbstlichen Waldes.

Worauf hatte er sich da eingelassen?

Hank knurrte einen Fluch und suchte sich seinen Weg durch das dichte Unterholz.

Ein Glück, daß das Unterholz so dicht und Monroe nicht gerade klein war, ging ihm dabei auf. So konnte er einer, wenn auch sehr, sehr schwachen Spur aus geknickten Ästen und Zweigen folgen. Hätte Monroe Nicks Statur sähe das wohl anders aus …

Hank verstand es noch immer nicht. Wie konnte jemand, der so tapsig und unbeholfen wirkte wie der Uhrmacher, sich dermaßen … ja, beinahe unsichtbar machen im Wald. Monroe mußte jetzt schon einen gewaltigen Vorsprung haben, das sah er schon allein an der Tatsache, daß die geknickten Ästchen und Zweige sich bereits wieder aufrichteten, während er die Spur suchte. Vorhin im hohen Glas war es noch schwieriger gewesen, die Spur nicht zu verlieren.

Wie konnte Monroe so schnell und so vorsichtig sein? Hank hatte eigentlich eher den Eindruck gewonnen, daß er sehr unbeholfen war statt sich wie ein altertümlicher Fährtensucher lautlos bewegen zu können.

Und da … erstarrte Hank. Sein Herz blieb beinahe stehen, als er das laute, und vor allem sehr angriffslustige Heulen eines Wolfes hörte, das plötzlich durch den Wald schallte.

Der Polizist in ihm gewann, als er, nur wenige Schritte weiter, auf eine unbefestigte Straße stieß.

Wo eine Straße war, da waren auch Menschen. Und wo Menschen waren, da gehörte definitiv kein Wolf hin.

Gerade wollte Hank losspurten, als er den Pickup entdeckte.

„Das gibt's nicht!" entfuhr es Hank, dann hörte er Holz und Glas splittern und fuhr herum.

Ein deutlicher Lichtkegel durchbrach die die Dunkelheit. Ein großes Licht, keines wie von einer Taschenlampe. Und er hörte die Stimme seines Partners, der etwas unverständliches schrie, dann ein tiefes Knurren.

Hank hetzte los, holte das Funkgerät hervor im Laufen. „Hier Griffin. Wir haben sie! Wir haben Nick und Stark und ..." Er stockte atemlos.

Die Szene, klar und scharf umrissen durch das Licht aus der Hütte, war unglaublich!

Stark rang mit etwas, was entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit … einem altertümlichen Werwolf hatte. Und dieser Werwolf trug Monroes Kleidung!

Hank erstarrte, das Funkgerät fiel ihm aus der Hand.

Das … Ding hing an Starks Arm, hatte sich offensichtlich darin verbissen, und wurde von dem gewaltigen Mann hin- und hergeschleudert wie eine Stoffpuppe. Doch es ließ nicht los.

Und da …

„Nick! Mein Gott!" Hank kam endlich wieder zu Besinnung, als er seinen Partner auf dem Boden hocken sah, zusammengeklappt als sei er bewußtlos oder gar tot, über und über mit Blutergüssen, geronnen und frischem Blut bedeckt und sich die rechte Schulter haltend.

Als Nick ihn hörte hob er schwach den Kopf.

Sein Gesicht war komplett geschwollen, selbst die bisher halbwegs wiedererkennbare Seite. Ein einzelnes grün-blaues Auge war sichtbar. Frische und alte blutige Wunden bedeckten es.

„ … Hank … !" krächzte der Jüngere.

Blut quoll unter seinen geschwollenen Fingern hervor.

Das Wesen krachte gegen die Holzwand und rutschte diese winselnd herunter.

Hank hörte etwas, eine Stimme, die entfernt an die Monroes erinnerte. Aber … wie konnte das sein.

„Siegbarste! Gift! Büchse!"

Was?

Nick sah in Richtung des … Dingens und schien zu nicken. Mühsam rollte er herum und versuchte offensichtlich, auf Hank zuzurobben.

Der hatte von dem … ja, was? … in Monroes Kleidung abgelassen und kam jetzt von hinten auf seinen ohnehin schon verletzten Partner zu.

Hank zog seine Waffe. Er stand noch immer außerhalb des Lichtstreifens aus der Hütte, ging ihm dabei auf. Vermutlich wollte Stark sich deshalb weiter an Nick versuchen statt sich auf ihn zu stürzen.

Nicks Auge weitete sich, sein geschundenes, geschwollenes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, halb Panik, halb ohnmächtiger Schmerz. Er streckte seine ebenso geschwollene Hand aus.

„Hank!"

Da stürzte sich das Wesen erneut von hinten auf Stark, sprang dem gewaltigen Mann in den Nacken und versenkte erneut seine Zähne in seinem Gegner.

Stark brüllte auf vor Schmerz.

Hank hechtete in die Hütte, um seinen Partner da herauszuziehen und packte Nick bei den Schultern.

Ein heiserer Schrei voller Schmerz war die erste Reaktion, dann begann Nick sich gegen seinen Griff zu wehren.

„Nicht! Hank! Wir müssen … Monroe!"

„Erst du, dann sehen wir, wo dein Uhrmacher abgeblieben ist", keuchte Hank, packte seinen Partner unter den Achseln.

Nicks rechter Oberarm blutete stark und da war eine häßliche Wunde. Irgendetwas hatte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den dicken Stoff von Nicks Pullover zerfetzt und dann eine tiefe Wunde nahe der Schulter verursacht. Hank war es, als könne er eine blutige Kette neben den Resten eines Holztisches sehen, doch er vertraute jetzt seiner eigenen Wahrnehmung nur bedingt.

„Monroe!" Nick kämpfte gegen ihn, blickte zu ihm hoch … und erstarrte plötzlich, das Auge ungläubig auf die Büchse gerichtet, die Hank noch immer über die Schulter trug.

„Raus hier, aber schnell!"

Hank zerrte seinen Partner hinaus aus der Hütte, während Stark und diese Kreatur noch immer miteinander kämpften.

„Die … die Büchse!" ächzte Nick.

Hank half seinem Partner, sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Außenwand zu lehnen und nahm sich dann die Büchse von der Schulter. „Das Ding? Das hat dein Kumpel mitgeschleppt."

Nick nickte eifrig, verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. „Die … Die Kugeln. Schnell! Monroe hält das nicht lange durch", keuchte er.

Hank begriff nicht.

Nick leckte sich die Lippen und hob den linken Arm, auch wenn ihm offensichtlich vor Schmerz kalter Schweiß ausbrach. „Die Tasche … Monroes?" ächzte er.

Hank nickte. „Da ist die Munition für die Büchse drin."

„Und … und ein Fläschchen?" Hoffnung glomm in Nicks Auge.

„Äh … ja?" Hank schüttelte den Kopf. „Nick, wir müssen dich ins Krankenhaus bringen. Verstärkung ist unterwegs. Ich hab per Funk gemeldet ..."

Etwas knallte hart von innen gegen die Wand.

Nick ächzte vor Schmerz, bekam aber endlich den Riemen der Tasche in seine geschwollenen, gebrochenen Finger. „Helfen … wir müssen … Monroe helfen!" wiederholte er.

Hank seufzte und öffnete endlich die Tasche. „So, genug gesehen? Wir stellen einen Suchtrupp zusammen und finden deinen komischen Freund so schnell wie möglich, okay?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Kampfeslärm aus der Hütte schwoll erneut an, gefolgt von dem Japsen und Jaulen eines verwundeten Wolfes.

„Das IST Monroe!" ächzte Nick endlich entschlossen. „Helfen! Wir müssen … helfen!"

Hank starrte seinen Partner an. „Was?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Zeit jetzt", keuchte er. „Das Fläschchen, schnell!"

Hank begriff nichts mehr, nur, daß es für Nick wichtig war, diesem Monster in der Hütte zu helfen, das ihnen offensichtlich Stark abnahm.

Aber … Monroe? Wirklich? Wie sollte das denn gehen?

„Schnell Hank!" Nicks Blick wurde eindringlich.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Was also? Die Kugeln, die Büchse und … ?"

Nicks Miene war toternst. „Stark erschießen mit den Kugeln und dem Gift", antwortete er fest.

Hank starrte ihn an. „Wieso reicht eine normale Kugel da nicht?"

Nicks Blick war eindringlich. „Keine Fragen jetzt. Stark bringt Monroe um da drin."

Hank verstand es immer noch nicht, aber … verdammt, er glaubte Nick, daß der an das glaubte, was er ihm da gerade erzählte. Und wenn er sich besser fühlte, wenn er Stark mit Monroes Büchse erschoß …

„Okay, also was?" verlangte der Afroamerikaner zu wissen.

Nick beugte sich mühsam über die Tasche. Hank half seinem Partner und leuchtete das Innere aus.

„Das … das Fläschchen", befahl Nick dann. „Öffne es und gieß etwas von dem Inhalt über die Kugeln."

Hank verdrehte die Augen, tat aber, wie sein Partner ihm befohlen hatte.

Was auch immer dieses Zeug in der Flasche war, es stank zum Himmel.

Hank goß gut die Hälfte des Hinhalts über die Kugeln, dann griff er sich eine und begann, die Büchse zu laden.

Der Kampfeslärm in der Hütte schien etwas abzuflauen.

Wie konnte diese Kreatur, dieses Monster, Monroe sein?

Hank würde Nick darüber sehr ausführlich befragen, entschied er, nachdem er die Büchse geladen hatte. Er beugte sich über seinen Partner und suchte den Blick auf dessen nicht zugeschwollenen Auge.

„Du wartest hier, klar?"

Nick nickte. „Beeil dich", keuchte er und verzog das Gesicht.

Die Armwunde blutete immer noch, fiel Hank auf. Und Nick war blaß unter all dem Blut und den Hämatomen.

Wieder krachte etwas gegen die Wand, ein weiteres, wenn auch mittlerweile deutlich schwächeres Winseln ertönte.

Hank griff nach der Büchse und trat wieder ins Licht des zerstörten Eingangs zu der Hütte.

Die Kreatur in Monroes Kleidung blutete mittlerweile aus mehreren Wunden und ließ gerade von Stark ab, als Hank um die Ecke bog.

Der gewaltige Mann und Auftragskiller schien ihn kommen gehört zu haben, fuhr herum und ließ von dem Monster ab.

„Griffin!" knurrte Stark. „Dann kann ich mir ja die Postgebühren sparen."

Hanks Reaktion wäre gewesen, nach seiner Waffe zu greifen, doch er hatte bereits eine in der Hand. Er legte an, als Stark begann auf ihn zuzukommen.

„Oleg Stark, Sie sind verhaftet! Legen Sie sich auf den Boden und ..."

Weiter kam Hank nicht. Stark war heran und schlug ihm die Büchse aus der Hand, stürzte sich im gleichen Atemzug auf den Afroamerikaner mit solcher Wucht, daß beide von den Füßen gerissen wurden.

Hanks Kopf kollidierte mit einem Baumstamm vor dem ehemaligen Eingang der Hütte. Er ging zu Boden. Das letzte, was er hörte war der gewaltige Knall, als die Büchse losging …


	11. Epilog

**Einige Tage später:**

Sean Renard glaubte seinen Augen kaum, als er das Krankenzimmer von Hank Griffin betrat und dort ausgerechnet den noch schwerer verletzten Nick Burkhardt vorfand. Nick saß in einem Rollstuhl, sein mehrfach gebrochenes Bein komplett eingegipst (da man, so hatte Sean erfahren, keine der modernen Schienen besaß, die lang genug waren, um das ganze Bein abzudecken), der linke Arm lag ebenfalls in Gips, während die rechte Hand in einer handschuhähnlichen Schiene steckte. Der rechte Oberarm war dick verbunden und es würde, so die Information, noch einige Zeit brauchen, bis der junge Mann seinen Arm wieder gebrauchen können wie bisher gewohnt.

Das Gesicht des Grimm hatte sich mittlerweile in allen Regenbogenfarben verfärbt, beide angebrochenen Knochen (der Wangenknochen und der Unterkiefer) waren noch immer geschwollen, doch mittlerweile konnte Nick wieder mit beiden Augen sehen.

Zudem kamen die Verbände und Pflaster am Körper, die jetzt von einem Krankenhauskittel verdeckt wurden. Sechs gebrochene Rippen, der Magen nahezu perforiert, schwere Prellungen, eine mittelschwere Gehirnerschütterung.

Wie zum Kuckuck war Nick aus seinem Bett herausgekommen?

"Captain!" Nick versuchte sich offensichtlich aufzurichten, verzog dann aber das Gesicht vor Schmerz.

"Lassen Sie das mal", lächelte Sean und klopfte Nick vorsichtig die Schulter.

"Captain?" ächzte es vom Bett her.

Sean wandte sich seinem anderen Detective zu.

Hank lag, mit einem dicken Verband um den Kopf, im Bett und wirkte wirklich sehr leidend. Beim Sturz gegen den Baum hatte es leider die falsche Stelle seines Schädels getroffen und er fiel jetzt ebenfalls mit einer Gehirnerschütterung aus. Ansonsten war ihm erstaunlicherweise nichts passiert.

"Hank?" begrüßte Sean den älteren Detective. "Dann ist das Team ja wieder vereint, wie ich sehe."

"Hank kommt in ein paar Tagen raus", meldete Nick mit einer gewissen Sehnsucht in der Stimme. Leider würde er wohl noch einige Zeit hier bleiben müssen, vielleicht sogar nochmals operiert werden, sollte der Magen nicht von allein heilen.

"Was gibt's neues?" fragte Hank ächzend.

Da trat Juliette Silverton durch die Tür und nickte Sean ernst zu. "Captain Renard."

"Juliette. Freut mich zu sehen, daß es Ihnen ebenfalls besser geht."

Die junge rothaarige Frau trat hinter Nicks Rollstuhl, womit dann wohl die Frage geklärt wäre, wie dieser hatte sein Bett verlassen können. "Es geht", antwortete sie und legte dem Grimm beinahe besitzergreifend eine Hand auf die relativ heile linke Schulter.

"Ich will Sie alle auch gar nicht lange stören", kam Sean auf das eigentliche Thema zurück und sah von einem zum anderen seiner Detectives. "Wir konnten die Waffe nicht ermitteln, mit der Stark getötet wurde", erklärte er dann. "Und Parker meint, es sei ein Glücksspiel anhand der Einschußlöcher die Munition zu ermitteln, vor allem, da Stark wohl aus allernächster Nähe erschossen wurde."

"Naja, ich griff mir Hanks heruntergefallene Waffe und drückte ab. Wie ich bereits aussagte", merkte Nick an. "Stark hätte sonst uns beide umgebracht."

Es stimmte, aus Hanks Waffe waren zwei Kugeln abgefeuert worden. Ob allerdings Nick der Schütze war? Sean wagte das nun doch zu bezweifeln, nicht mit zwei gebrochenen Händen.

"Was ist mit Ihrem Freund?" erkundigte er sich.

Nick blinzelte. "Freund?" fragte er nach.

"Diesem Uhrenexperte", harkte Sean nach. "Wie war der Name?"

"Monroe!" entfuhr es Hank.

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. "Der liegt auch im Krankenhaus. Nachdem er sich von der Gruppe getrennt hatte, ist er in eine Schlucht gestürzt, sagte er mir. Vermutlich hätte er doch besser eine Taschenlampe mitgenommen."

Sean runzelte die Stirn. "Und Sie sind sicher, er war nicht bei der Hütte?" erkundigte er sich.

"Absolut!" nickte Nick und verzog sofort das Gesicht wieder.

Sean drehte sich zu Hank um. "Ganz sicher?" fragte er. "Immerhin sagten Sie, Sie hätten jemanden in der Hütte gesehen ..."

"Das kann aber unmöglich Monroe gewesen sein", korrigierte Hank. "Ich hatte einen schlechten Blick auf ihn, aber … nein, der Typ sah nicht aus wie Monroe."

"Und er hat eine alte Büchse als verloren gemeldet", seufzte Sean und sah wieder von einem zum anderen.

"Während er in die Schlucht fiel hat er sie wohl verloren", erklärte Nick unschuldig.

Ob das tatsächlich stimmte?

Sean war sich nicht sicher. Die Geschichte der beiden machte Sinn. Dazu kam, daß Hank sich vermutlich an die letzten Minuten vor seiner Kollision mit dem Baum nicht oder nur schemenhaft erinnern konnte. Trotzdem … daß Nick Stark erschossen haben sollte, noch dazu mit zwei gebrochenen Händen und mehreren gebrochenen Fingern, wagte Sean wirklich stark zu bezweifeln.

Als er mit dem Rest der Truppe am Tatort eingetroffen war hatte Hank neben der Leiche von Oleg Stark gelegen, Nick neben dem Eingang zur Hütte, deren Inneres aussah, als habe eine Horde wilder Affen darin gewütet. Und in Nicks Schoß hatte Hanks Waffe gelegen. Wegen der Erstversorgung war es versäumt worden, Nicks Hände auf Schmauchspuren zu prüfen. Besser gesagt, Sean hatte die Anweisung gegeben, das für dieses Mal zu lassen, da es kaum zu übersehen gewesen war, wie schwer der Grimm tatsächlich verletzt war.

Wu hatte dann die Sprache wieder auf diesen Uhrenexperten und Freund von Nick gebracht, der plötzlich im Wald verschwunden war, nachdem er behauptet hatte, Nick riechen zu können. Und mit ihm war eine kuriose Büchse, laut Wu eine Mischung aus vorsintflutlichem Granatwerfer und Metallknüppel, verschwunden, die vielleicht ebenfalls als Tatwaffe in Betracht kam. Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht.

Dieser Monroe war zunächst nicht aufzutreiben gewesen. Sein Haus war verlassen und auch keiner seiner Nachbarn wußte etwas. Dann aber, nachdem Nick aus der Narkose aufgewacht war als seine Kniescheibe wieder gerichtet wurde, hatte er gemeldet, auch sein Freund läge im Krankenhaus, allerdings einem näher am Wald, nicht das TreeView. Und dort gelandet sei er, weil er eben in eine Schlucht gestürzt war in der Nacht, nachdem er sich vollkommen verirrt hatte nach eigenen Angaben. Und bei diesem Sturz war die Büchse verloren gegangen.

"Du solltest allmählich ins Bett zurück", merkte Juliette an. "Das ganze ist immer noch zu anstrengend für dich."

Sean lächelte dem Grimm zu, der das Gesicht verzog. "Gehen Sie nur."

"Danke Sir. Und Hank, wir sehen uns." Nick lächelte. Nur der Schatten seines alten strahlenden Lächelns, aber er lächelte.

Juliette schob den Rollstuhl aus dem Krankenzimmer heraus.

Sean sah ihnen nach, ehe er sich wieder an Hank wandte: "Irgendwas wieder eingefallen? Irgendeine Ahnung, wer dieser Unbekannte sein konnte, den Sie glauben, in der Hütte gesehen zu haben?"

Hank schüttelte den Kopf. "Wirklich, Sir, keine blasse Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, es war nicht dieser Monroe."

Sean seufzte, nickte aber. "Ruhen Sie sich ebenfalls aus, okay? Wird zwar dauern, aber das Revier ist im Moment wirklich unterbesetzt. Zudem beschwert Wu sich schon darüber, daß keiner mit ihm nach Feierabend auf ein Bier geht."

Hank lachte, verzog dann aber das Gesicht und hob die Hand an seine Stirn. "Eins war eigenartig", sagte er dann, wieder ernst geworden.

Sean hob die Brauen. "Ja?"

"Ich dachte wirklich, das sei kein Mensch, der Stark angriff. Komisch, oder?"

Sean zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was soll es denn sonst gewesen sein?" fragte er.

Hank schüttelte ansatzweise den Kopf. "Das ist es ja. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich erinnere mich, einen Wolf gehört zu haben, ehe ich den Pickup und dann die Hütte fand. Deshalb bin ich überhaupt in die Richtung gegangen. Aber dann ..."

"Ruhen Sie sich aus. Vielleicht kommt die Erinnerung wieder, vielleicht auch nicht." Sean trat an das Bett seines Detective und klopfte ihm aufmunternd den Arm. "Das wird wieder, keine Bange. Und … wir haben Nick gerettet."

Hank grinste halb. "Ja, das haben wir ..." Dabei ging ihm allerdings nicht aus dem Kopf, warum Nick in sein Zimmer gekommen war.

* * *

**Einige Minuten vor Seans Eintreffen:**

Hank staunte nicht schlecht, als ein Rollstuhl durch die Tür seines Krankenzimmers geschoben wurde. Und in diesem Rollstuhl saß sein Partner. Das Gesicht sehr ernst und nachdenklich.

"Nick!" Hank setzte sich ächzend auf und lächelte die rothaarige Frau an, die den Rollstuhl schob. "Juliette, wie geht's euch beiden?"

"Gut", antwortete die Tierärztin und trat an sein Bett. "Wie geht's dir?"

"Wird langsam. Hey, Partner, sicher daß du schon aufstehen darfst?" wandte Hank sich an seinen jüngeren Kollegen.

Nick nickte ernst. "Juliette, könntest du uns einen Moment lang allein lassen?" wandte er sich dann an seine Lebensgefährtin.

"Klar. Ihr zwei habt sicher eine Menge zu bereden." Juliette lächelte auf Hank hinunter. "Wir sehen uns gleich."

Der Afroamerikaner nickte andeutungsweise und beobachtete, wie Juliette die Tür hinter sich schloß, als sie den Raum verließ. "Du hast wirklich verdammtes Glück, Nick, weißt du das?" wandte er sich dann lächelnd an seinen Partner und wandte sich ihm zu.

Nick lächelte nicht zurück, sondern musterte ihn sehr ernst und aufmerksam. "Weißt du, warum Stark seinen Rachefeldzug gestartet hat?" fragte er schließlich in die Stille hinein, die sich schwer und brütend über den Raum gelegt hatte.

Hank fühlte sich plötzlich deutlich unwohl, dabei, so rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung, hätte er es ahnen müssen. Natürlich hatte Stark geredet, während er Nick in der Mangel hatte. Die Frage war nur, WAS hatte er dem jungen Mann erzählt.

"Du weißt nicht, wie das damals war", sagte Hank schließlich. "Du hast keine Ahnung ..."

"Und ob ich die habe!" Nicks Stimme hob sich ein kleines bißchen bei diesen Worten. "Erzähl mir also nicht, ich wüßte von nichts. Ich bin tagelang mit diesem Si... mit Stark zusammengewesen. Und er hat mir eine Menge erzählt!" Nicks Gesicht wurde hart.

Hank schloß den Mund.

"Gab es eine illegale Absprache zwischen Staatsanwaltschaft und Richter?" bohrte Nick endlich nach. "Hast du eine Falschaussage gemacht?"

"Was?" Hank riß die Augen auf. "Nein!"

"Was dann?"

Hank sah seinen Partner an. Nick wirkte entschlossen genug, die Sache auszusitzen, wenn es denn sein mußte. Er wollte wissen, warum er gefoltert worden war, warum ihm all das angetan worden war, was er hinter sich hatte.

Hatte Nick nicht ein Recht auf die Wahrheit?

Hank seufzte. "Du verstehst nicht, wie das damals war", murmelte er schließlich. "Stark hatte einen guten Anwalt. Ein einziger, noch so kleiner Zweifel und ..."

"WAS, Hank, WAS?" Nicks Stimme hätte Glas schneiden können.

"Es gab einen Überfall am anderen Ende der Stadt, als Stark die Familie damals tötete ..." Hank stockte und schüttelte ansatzweise den Kopf. "Ehrlich, Nick, ich bin nicht stolz auf das, was ich getan habe. Aber ... Stark mußte endlich aus dem Verkehr gezogen werden!"

Nick starrte ihn weiter auffordernd an, schwieg jetzt aber.

Hank seufzte. "Vielleicht hatte Stark den Typen sogar selbst angeheuert, hatte er vorher schon getan. Suchte jemanden, der ihm halbwegs ähnlich sah, heuerte ihn für irgendeinen Überfall oder Diebstahl an, stellte sicher, daß es Zeugen gab, während er tatsächlich seine Aufträge erfüllte. Ein Grund, warum er nie hinter Gitter gelandet war vorher."

"Es gab also einen Überfall mit einem Doppelgänger als Täter. und weiter?" Nick wurde ungeduldig.

Hanks Blick glitt ab. "Wir hatten den ganzen Überfall auf Video. Hätte Starks Verteidiger dieses Band in die Finger gekriegt ... Er wäre wieder freigekommen. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen, verstehst du?" Er sah wieder auf, seinem Partner in die Augen. "Also ... ließ ich das Band verschwinden. Kein Zweifel, kein Alibi, beide gingen ins Gefängnis."

"Wußten der Richter und die Staatsanwältin davon?" fragte Nick kühl.

"Mary Robinson ja, der Richter ... nein. Natürlich nicht! Patterson hätte den Fall sofort eingestellt, hätte er davon gewußt." Hank schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Ehrlich, Nick, hätte ich auch nur geahnt ..."

Nicks Augen wanderten durch den Raum. Langsam nickte er. "Wir alle haben Geheimnisse ..."

Und in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Captain Renard trat ein.

* * *

Nick wartete, bis Juliette schließlich gegangen war, ehe er mühevoll sein neues Handy vom Nachttisch hob und noch mühevoller die Schnellwahltaste drückte. Das iPhone zwischen Schulter und Ohr einklemmt wartete er. Lieber hätte er das Handy in der Hand gehalten, nur leider war das im Moment so gut wie unmöglich …

"Hey, was gibt's?" meldete sich die bekannte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung endlich.

Nick seufzte erleichtert. "Alles glatt gegangen?" fragte er. "Keine Probleme wegen des ausgerenkten Wirbels mehr?"

"Oh, das nächste Mal darfst du dich an einen Oger hängen, das sag ich dir. Aber ja, alles in Ordnung. Danke der Nachfrage", antwortete sein Gesprächspartner.

Nick lächelte.

"Und … die Waffe und das Gift sind auch wieder im Trailer. Den Schlüssel hab ich noch. Aber da ich eher rauskomme als du dachte ich, das spielt keine Rolle", erklärte Monroe weiter. "Aber, hey, hast du eine Ahnung, wie kostbar Siegbarste Gift ist? Es hätte genügt, die Kugeln in das Gift zu tauchen und nicht das Gift auf die Kugeln zu schütten. Nebenbei … du schuldest mir eine neue Tasche UND ein neues Hemd!"

Nicks Lächeln vertiefte sich. "Bekommst du, keine Bange. Und wenn du willst, kriegst du auch noch einen Präsentkorb und einen dicken Schmatzer."

"Der Korb reicht, danke. Die Hauptsache ist, wir beide leben noch."

"Tun wir ..." Nicks Lächeln erstarb. "Monroe?"

"Ja?" fragte der Blutbad.

"Danke."

"Gern geschehen, Kumpel. Freunden hilft man."

Nicks Lippen zitterten.

Freunde … sie waren Freunde, beste Freunde …

**ENDE**


End file.
